The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time
by Zeldagirl367
Summary: A full play version of Ocarina of Time. I do not own Ocarina of Time, of course.
1. Act 1: Scene 1

**Act 1: Scene 1**

_Cue intro. Lights go up, dim. DEKU TREE is center stage._

**DEKU TREE**

I am known as the Great Deku Tree. I rule over this vast forest, on the eastern outskirts of Hyrule. The Kokiri children live here with me. The Kokiri each receive a fairy to guide and protect them. But there is one boy who does not have a fairy…

_Lights brighten, cue laughter from MIDO and GANG. YOUNG LINK stumbles onstage and hides among the DEKU TREE's roots. MIDO and GANG enter._

**MIDO**

Where did he go? _(Searches) _You can't hide forever, no-fairy!

**A GANG MEMBER**

Here he is!

_GANG drags Y. LINK out. HE kicks and struggles. _

**MIDO**

Ha! You scared yet, no-fairy?

**LINK**

_(Mumbles) _My name is Link.

**MIDO**

I should've known you wouldn't face me like a man. Without a fairy, you can't be a real man! I'm gonna give you a beating you won't soon forget!

**DEKU TREE**

What is the meaning of this?

**MIDO**

Gr-great Deku Tree! I, uh, I'm so sorry! I didn't think you were awake!

**DEKU TREE**

Did you think, Mido, that because I am old I would not notice you committing such an act right beneath my nose?

**MIDO**

I—uh—

**DEKU TREE**

All of you be gone! And don't let me catch this again!

**MIDO**

Y-yes Great Deku Tree!

_MIDO and GANG scramble offstage. LINK gets up._

**LINK**

Thanks, Great Deku Tree. _(Dusts himself off) _Why are they always picking on me? …Am I really that different?

**DEKU TREE**

No, Link. Do not take what Mido says to heart.

**LINK**

But he's right…everyone has a fairy except for me.

**DEKU TREE**

Your fairy will come to you when it is ready.

**LINK**

I wish it would be ready faster.

**SARIA**

_(Calling offstage) _Link…Link?

_SARIA enters._

**SARIA**

Link, I just saw Mido—was he picking on you again?

**LINK**

What? Mido? _(Gets up) _No way. Even if he was, I could take him!

**SARIA**

Right…well, anyway, I have a present for you. Do you want to see?

**LINK**

Yeah! What is it?

**SARIA**

_(Hands it to him) _Ta da! I call it a slingshot! You can use it to get stuff down from trees!

**LINK**

Thanks, Saria! You're the best friend ever.

**SARIA**

Come on, I'll show you how it works!

_SARIA and LINK exit. Lights dim again. Faint scratching noises can be heard._

**DEKU TREE**

Hm? Who's there?

_More noises._

**DEKU TREE**

Show yourself!

**GOHMA**

_(Unseen) _The emerald…give me the emerald…

**DEKU TREE**

Who are you?

**GOHMA**

I will have the emerald…

_A dark shape flickers across the stage, and lightning strikes. There is a crack, and the DEKU TREE groans in pain. Lights go down. Curtains close._


	2. Act 1: Scenes 2-4

**Act 1: Scene 2**

_LINK is asleep in his room, in a bed onstage. Lightning strikes, and HE tosses in his sleep. There is an echoing sound of a girl's scream, and shouting. Swords clang, and then there is a malevolent laugh. LINK bolts upright. Lights go dark._

**Act 1: Scene 3**

_It is morning. Curtains open. The DEKU TREE is onstage, looking sickly._

**DEKU TREE**

Navi…Navi…where are you?

_There is a light, and NAVI enters from behind the DEKU TREE. _

**NAVI**

I'm here, Great Deku Tree! What's wrong? Why do you look so pale?

**DEKU TREE**

Navi, the time has come…in the forest, one of the Kokiri children does not have a fairy. You must find him…then bring him to me.

**NAVI**

I will, Great Deku Tree! Don't worry!

**DEKU TREE**

Fly, Navi, fly…the fate of the forest, nay, the world depends upon thee.

_NAVI exits. Curtains close._

**Act 1: Scene 4**

_Stage is set for Kokiri Village. Many KOKIRI are milling around onstage. SARIA is sitting on a tree stump. LINK enters._

**LINK**

Sorry I'm late, Saria.

**SARIA**

What happened? You were supposed to meet me an hour ago, Link!

**LINK**

I know! I overslept…I'm so exhausted. I had all sorts of nightmares last night…

**MIDO**

Hey look, it's no-fairy!

_MIDO approaches LINK and SARIA._

**SARIA**

Leave us alone, Mido.

**MIDO**

Saria, why do you hang around Link so much? Wouldn't you rather have a man, like me?

**SARIA**

You? A man? Don't be ridiculous, Mido. You're just like the rest of us.

_SARIA exits. LINK starts to follow, but MIDO holds him back._

**MIDO**

Wait a minute, no-fairy. You'd better tell me what you did to make Saria like you so much, or I'll bash your face in!

**LINK**

What are you talking about? I didn't do anything! Saria just doesn't like jerks!

**MIDO**

You take that back!

**LINK**

No!

_LINK and MIDO start to fight, and then MIDO'S FAIRY pushes LINK to the ground._

**MIDO**

Ha! See you around, no-fairy.

_MIDO exits after SARIA. LINK looks dejected. NAVI enters._

**NAVI**

Hello! Are you Link?

**LINK**

Yeah, that's me. The kid without a fairy. What do you want? I'll bet your Kokiri is looking for you.

**NAVI**

No, he isn't. I'm _your _fairy, Link.

**LINK**

Really? You are? _(Jumps up) _I can't believe it! A fairy finally came to me! I can't wait to tell Mido!

**NAVI**

I'm Navi. Thanks for asking.

**LINK**

Sorry…it's really nice to meet you, Navi!

**NAVI**

The Great Deku Tree wants to see you. He needs your help.

**LINK**

My help? But what could he want with my help?

**NAVI**

You had better come see. Hurry!

_NAVI runs offstage. LINK follows. Curtains close._


	3. Act 1: Scenes 5-7

**Act 1: Scene 5**

_Outside Kokiri Village. Curtains are closed. MIDO is onstage, blocking the exit. LINK enters with NAVI._

**MIDO**

Hey, no-fairy! What are you doing here? You can't—_(Sees NAVI) _Is that a…a…A FAIRY?

**LINK**

That's right, Mido! You can't call me no-fairy anymore!

**NAVI**

Link! We don't have time for this!

**MIDO**

Where do you think you're going?

**NAVI**

Hey! Beat it, jerk! We have to see the Great Deku Tree!

**MIDO**

What? How dare you talk to me like that! My fairy would rip your little wings off in a second if I wanted her to! And besides…only real Kokiri are allowed to see the Great Deku Tree!

**LINK**

I am a real Kokiri.

**NAVI**

Not to mention, the Deku Tree asaked specifically to see Link!

**MIDO**

What? He did? …GOOD GRIEF.

**NAVI**

So step aside!

**MIDO**

Fine! But I, the Great Mido, will never accept you as one of us!

_MIDO exits. NAVI starts forward, but LINK doesn't move._

**NAVI**

Link! What are you waiting for? Are you…okay?

**LINK**

I…I guess so. Let's go.

_NAVI and LINK exit._

**Act 1: Scene 6**

_The DEKU TREE is center stage. LINK and NAVI enter._

**NAVI**

Great Deku Tree, I'm back!

**LINK**

What…what happened to the Great Deku Tree?

**DEKU TREE**

Link…I need your help…I…have been cursed…

**LINK**

Cursed? How?

**DEKU TREE**

There is…very little time…Link, look among my roots.

**LINK**

_(Finds sword) _What's this?

**DEKU TREE**

It is the Kokiri Blade…a treasured relic of the Kokiri people. You will need it…to break the curse…

**LINK**

But Great Deku Tree…why me? Why do you think I can break the curse?

**DEKU TREE**

You are destined for greatness, Link…I will explain…when the time is right…now please…

_An opening appears at the base of the tree._

**DEKU TREE**

Find the monster causing my sickness…and stop it. I know, Link…that you can do this.

**LINK**

All right, Great Deku Tree…I will.

**DEKU TREE**

Navi…go with him. Keep him safe…

**NAVI**

Of course I will, Great Deku Tree!

_NAVI and LINK exit through the opening. Curtains close._

**Act 1: Scene 7**

_Inside the DEKU TREE. LINK and NAVI enter._

**NAVI**

This place is creepy, Link!

**LINK**

Navi! That's the Great Deku Tree you're talking about!

**NAVI**

I know…but what's with all these webs?

_Noises—scratches and scuttling sounds._

**LINK**

What was that?

**NAVI**

I don't know… _(Walks into web) _Eeep! Help!

**LINK**

Hold on.

_LINK tries to pull NAVI free, but she is stuck. More noises, louder._

**NAVI**

It's no good. My wings are stuck!

**LINK**

There has to be some way…

**NAVI**

Watch out!

_GOHMA moves towards NAVI, and LINK gets in front of HER, holding out the sword._

**LINK**

You stay away from her!

**GOHMA**

Emerald…

_GOHMA swats LINK into another web._

**NAVI**

Oh no! Link!

_LINK is stuck, and his sword is out of his reach. GOHMA starts towards HIM. HE tries to get the sword, then grabs his slingshot, and shoots GOHMA in the eye. GOHMA cringes and reels offstage. LINK breaks free, and retrieves his sword to free NAVI._

**NAVI**

I think you did it, Link!

**LINK**

Come on, it's still alive. It went this way!

_LINK and NAVI exit. _


	4. Act 1: Scene 8

**Act 1: Scene 8**

_The DEKU TREE is center stage. Many KOKIRI and FAIRIES are gathered around it. Among them are MIDO and SARIA._

**KOKIRI 1**

Mido, what's wrong with the Great Deku Tree?

**KOKIRI 2**

Why won't he speak to us?

_All begin to clamor._

**MIDO**

Everyone settle down! I, the great Mido, have determined that this could only be Link's fault!

**SARIA**

What are you talking about? Link didn't do anything!

**MIDO**

I saw Link come this way just before the Great Deku Tree got sick. This is all his doing!

**SARIA**

That's stupid! How could Link have done this?

_SARIA is drowned out by other KOKIRI clamoring._

**KOKIRI 3**

Mido, you should go in there and check things out!

**KOKIRI 2**

Yeah!

**MIDO**

Very well. I will enter the Great Deku Tree and find out what's making him sick!

**SARIA**

Mido, you have no idea what might be in there!

_MIDO starts for the tree, but recoils when GOHMA stumbles out. LINK runs out with NAVI right behind him and stabs GOHMA with the Kokiri Blade._

**SARIA**

Link!

**MIDO**

What were you doing in there?

_All the KOKIRI begin to talk again, agreeing with MIDO._

**MIDO**

I knew it! I knew it was you making the Great Deku Tree sick!

**LINK**

What? Me?

**NAVI**

You're wrong! In fact, Link just saved the Great Deku Tree!

**MIDO**

Likely story! The Deku Tree doesn't look much better to me! You're a traitor to the Kokiri! We should banish you!

**SARIA**

Mido, you can't do that! Link did nothing wrong—and nobody put you in charge anyway!

**MIDO**

Look what he's got in his hand! The Kokiri Sword—a treasure to our people! He's a thief and a traitor!

**DEKU TREE**

ENOUGH!

_All the KOKIRI fall silent._

**DEKU TREE**

It was not Link who made me ill. An evil sorcerer has cursed me…the creature Link destroyed was his minion.

**NAVI**

You see! Link did save the Great Deku Tree!

**DEKU TREE**

…I am afraid, Navi, that it is not as such.

**NAVI**

But Great Deku Tree…what do you mean?

**DEKU TREE**

The curse is too powerful, and I am too old. I am dying.

_Gasps from KOKIRI. _

**LINK**

I…I'm sorry, Great Deku Tree…I failed you.

**DEKU TREE**

No, Link, you did not. I knew that my time had come…you have stopped that creature, Gohma, from obtaining an object far more valuable than my life. If Gohma had acquired this, he would have passed it on to his master…which would put all of Hyrule in danger. I now put this object in your care, Link. Behold…the Kokiri Emerald!

_The Kokiri Emerald is lowered into LINK's hands._

**DEKU TREE**

That emerald is one of three Spiritual Stones…you must not let it fall into the wrong hands, Link.

**LINK**

Why are you giving this to me?

**DEKU TREE**

I want you to find Princess Zelda in Hyrule Castle and show this to her. She will know what to do.

**LINK**

Hyrule Castle? But that's outside the forest…if Kokiri leave the forest, they die!

**DEKU TREE**

This is true. But you, Link, are not a Kokiri.

**LINK**

I'm not?

**MIDO**

I knew it!

**SARIA**

Hush!

**DEKU TREE**

No. Years ago, a Hylian woman came to me with you in her arms and asked me to care for you. The woman was dying, and you were only a baby…so I raised you as one of the Kokiri. But I sensed, Link, that there would be a time when you would do great things…that time is come. Promise me, Link, that you will do as I ask.

**LINK**

I…I promise, Great Deku Tree.

**DEKU TREE**

And Navi…promise me you will go with Link and watch over him…

**NAVI**

I promise!

**DEKU TREE**

Then…good bye, my children…do not…have fear…

_DEKU TREE wilts and goes limp. All is silent. Some KOKIRI are crying._

**NAVI**

Good bye, Great Deku Tree…

**MIDO**

Do you see what you've done, Link? The Deku tree is dead, and it's all your fault!

**LINK**

But I didn't…!

**MIDO**

Get out of here, Link! Just go!

_LINK, devastated, looks around, then bolts off the stage. NAVI goes after._

**SARIA**

Mido…how could you say a thing like that?

_SARIA runs after LINK. Curtains close._


	5. Act 1: Scenes 9-11

**Act 1: Scene 9**

_Set for bridge out of the forest. LINK stands at one end, staring. He takes a deep breath, then starts to cross. SARIA enters._

**SARIA**

You're really leaving?

_LINK stops and turns around._

**LINK**

I…I have to.

_SARIA approaches HIM._

**SARIA**

Mido's a jerk. You don't have to listen to him…he doesn't mean it anyway. He's just upset about the Great Deku Tree…

**LINK**

They don't want me here anymore, Saria. I don't…I don't belong. Besides, you heard the Great Deku Tree. I have to find Princess Zelda and give her this emerald. _(Pause) _I'm sorry…

**SARIA**

It's all right…I think…deep down…I always knew you'd leave one day…

**LINK**

You did?

**SARIA**

Yes. Because I knew that you were different…

**LINK**

So even you think I don't belong.

**SARIA**

_(Taking his hand) _No, that's not what I meant. It was a good different. Even if you aren't a Kokiri, Link, this forest will always be your home.

**LINK**

Thanks, Saria.

**SARIA**

Before you go…will you take this?

_SARIA shows him the ocarina._

**LINK**

This? Saria, I can't take this…this is your favorite ocarina!

**SARIA**

I want you to have it…promise me you'll play it and think of me every once in a while?

**LINK**

You're my best friend, Saria…of course I will.

**SARIA**

I'll miss you, Link…

_LINK pulls his hand away, then turns and exits. Lights go down._

**Act 1: Scene 10**

_Set for Castle Town, bustling with activity. LINK and NAVI enter._

**LINK**

Wow…I've never seen so many people! And they're all so tall!

**NAVI**

How should we go about getting in the castle?

**LINK**

I don't know…I'll ask someone. Hey, um…excuse me miss?

**YOUNG MALON**

Hey! You've got a fairy with you! Are you from the forest?

**LINK**

That's right.

**MALON**

Wow, a fairy-boy! What can I do for you, fairy-boy?

**LINK**

I was wondering if you knew how to get inside the castle…

**MALON**

I was just about to go there! My father went in to deliver some milk ages ago, and he hasn't come back out yet. I think he fell asleep somewhere!

**LINK**

Oh…well great! Can I come with you?

**MALON**

Sure thing! Just follow me!

_MALON trots offstage. LINK and NAVI follow._

**Act 1: Scene 11**

_Inside the castle courtyard. Some GUARDS are patrolling. LINK, NAVI, and MALON enter and hide behind a bail of hay._

**MALON**

So what's your real name, fairy-boy?

**LINK**

Link.

**MALON**

I'm Malon. I run a ranch with my dad…that's why we were delivering milk.

**LINK**

And you really think he…fell asleep?

**MALON**

He does it all the time…silly Father. What are you doing here?

**LINK**

I'm looking for Princess Zelda.

**MALON**

_(Almost jealous) _Princess Zelda? What for?

**LINK**

It's a long story…looks like the coast is clear now.

**MALON**

Father would have gone this way.

**NAVI**

Link, I think Princess Zelda would be in the other direction.

**LINK**

I guess we have to part ways, then…thanks for all your help, Malon.

**MALON**

Sure thing! You should come visit me sometime, at Lon Lon Ranch! Say you will! Please?

**LINK**

Oh…well, I guess if I have time I could—

**MALON**

Yay! Great, I'll see you soon!

_MALON exits. _

**NAVI**

I think she likes you, Link!

**LINK**

_(Bashful) _What? No, she was just friendly, that's all. Let's go find Princess Zelda. She has to be around here somewhere…

**A GUARD**

_(Offstage) _Hey you, in the green!

**LINK**

Uh-oh!

_LINK and NAVI run offstage. Curtains close._


	6. Act 1: Scene 12

**Act 1: Scene 12**

_Hyrule Castle Courtyard. The KING OF HYRULE enters, followed by YOUNG ZELDA._

**Y. ZELDA**

Father, please listen!

**KING**

Zelda, I won't have any more of this. Ganondorf has proven his loyalty and I trust him completely. Your dreams mean nothing.

**ZELDA**

But that's not true! I have seen him betray you many times…You have to believe me!

**KING**

No. I don't want to hear this nonsense again—you will not speak of it to me or anyone, or you will be confined to your bedroom. Is that understood?

**ZELDA**

But Father, I—

**KING**

Is that understood?

**ZELDA**

_(Dejectedly) _Yes, Father…

_The KING exits, leaving ZELDA center stage. IMPA enters._

**IMPA**

Is something wrong, Your Highness?

**ZELDA**

Impa, what am I to do? Father won't listen, and I can't stop Ganondorf on my own.

**IMPA**

I am always on your side, Princess.

**ZELDA**

I know that. _(SHE goes to the window) _Sometimes, I think you're the only one who even hears what I have to say…

**IMPA**

_(Fondly) _And it has always served me well. You are a very intelligent young girl. One day, everyone will see that.

_IMPA exits. LINK cautiously enters, with NAVI behind him. ZELDA's back is to him, and he approaches her, looking nervous. Lifting HER head, ZELDA turns and gasps._

**ZELDA**

Who…who are you?

**LINK**

Please don't be frightened! Um…I'm Link. Are you…Princess Zelda?

**ZELDA**

_(Looks him over) _Y…yes. You…have a fairy. Are you from the forest?

**LINK**

Yes. I'm sorry I snuck in, but I was told to find you and bring you this…

**ZELDA**

The Kokiri Emerald?

**LINK**

_(Taking it out) _Yes. How did you know?

_ZELDA moves away from the window and takes the emerald._

**ZELDA**

But this means it's true…my dream was right…

**LINK**

You dreamt about the emerald?

**ZELDA**

No, I…I dreamt about you.

**LINK**

_(Suddenly shy) _Me? But we don't even know each other.

**ZELDA**

I should explain…I had a dream about a man my father works with. The leader of the Gerudos, Ganondorf. I saw him beckon dark clouds to cover Hyrule…but then, from the forest, there was a light, and a boy with a fairy emerged. This…is a Spiritual Stone. You got it from the Deku Tree…yes?

**LINK**

That's right. The Deku Tree said that a sorcerer wanted the stone so badly, he cursed the Deku Tree for refusing to give it.

**ZELDA**

_(Gasps) _Is that true? That sorcerer was Ganondorf…I know it! Please, Link, listen to me. You're…the only one I can trust.

**LINK**

_(Shy again) _Of course.

**ZELDA**

My father has allied himself with the king of the Gerudo tribe, Ganondorf…but I suspect that Ganondorf only wants the power found through the doors of the Sacred Realm. You see, Hyrule was created by three goddesses—Din, Nayru, and Farore. As they were leaving Hyrule to return to the heavens, they collided in the sky and created a force very powerful, and left it behind in our world. It is called the Triforce. The place where the Triforce exists is called the Sacred Realm, and it is sealed off from those who would use it for evil. But if one were to obtain all three Spiritual Stones…the door could be opened.

**LINK**

So these stones are like keys…

**ZELDA**

Yes. To open the way to the Sacred Realm, you need all three…and this.

_ZELDA shows the Ocarina of Time._

**ZELDA**

The Ocarina of Time. It is my belief that Ganondorf wishes to collect these keys and steal the Triforce for himself. _(Pause, and SHE looks at LINK) _You don't believe me, do you?

**LINK**

What? No, of course I believe you!

**ZELDA**

Really? You do?

**LINK**

Yes…I think you're very smart, Zelda. It's just…adults think they're smarter, because they're older. They can't see how right you are.

**ZELDA**

Thank you, Link…you have no idea how much that means to me.

**LINK**

But now you have the Ocarina of Time and a Spiritual Stone…so Ganondorf can't get the Triforce.

**ZELDA**

Yes…but there are still two Spiritual Stones he will try to steal…Link, I'm afraid I must ask a favor of you.

**LINK**

For you, I'll do anything.

**ZELDA**

_(Blushing) _I can't leave the castle without someone noticing…and if I go missing, everyone overreacts. Do you think…you could find the other two stones?

**LINK**

Absolutely! Where are they?

**ZELDA**

Well, the Kokiri Emerald was entrusted to the Kokiri race…another was given to the Gorons, and the last to the Zoras.

**LINK**

Easy enough. I'll do it—I won't let you down.

**ZELDA**

Do you really mean it? Thank you, Link.

**IMPA**

_(Calling offstage) _Zelda!

**ZELDA**

You have to go now. _(Grabs his hand) _Here, this way.

**LINK**

I'll come back as soon as I can.

**ZELDA**

You'd better hold onto the emerald. I don't want it anywhere near Ganondorf. I'll keep the Ocarina of Time safe.

**LINK**

Okay.

**ZELDA**

And Link…

_SHE blushes, then kisses HIM on the cheek. _

**IMPA**

_(Still offstage) _Zelda?

**ZELDA**

Coming! _(To LINK) _Go!

_SHE shoves HIM offstage and runs the other direction. Curtains close._


	7. Act 1: Scenes 13-14

**Act 1: Scene 13**

_Set for Goron City. Many GORONS lying around, groaning or trying to nibble on rocks. DARUNIA stands in the center._

**GORON 1**

Big Brother Darunia, please! If you do not give Ganondorf the Sacred Stone of Fire, we will all starve!

**DARUNIA**

That ruby was entrusted to me by my Sworn Brother, the King of Hyrule himself! I would never let any man have it…especially not the likes of Ganondorf.

**GORON 2**

But Big Brother…

**DARUNIA**

No more! We are mighty Gorons! We will solve this problem on our own!

_GORON 3 enters with LINK and NAVI. _

**GORON 3**

Big Brother! There's a human and a fairy here to see you.

**LINK**

_(DARUNIA is much taller than him) _Um…hello.

**DARUNIA**

Hmph! I do not have time for puny children! What do you want?

**NAVI**

We're looking for the Spiritual Stone of Fire!

**DARUNIA**

You too? _(Growls and stomps foot) _How many times must I tell Ganondorf? He cannot have the Goron Ruby! No matter how long he tries to starve us!

**LINK**

But I don't work for Ganondorf…is he really trying to starve you all?

**DARUNIA**

…I don't have to discuss this with you! This is a Goron problem! You can get lost!

_Turns away, then talks to some other GORONS. LINK sits down._

**LINK**

Now what?

**NAVI**

Maybe we should ask in a little while…once he's calmed down…

_LINK takes out SARIA's ocarina._

**LINK**

This stinks…I miss Saria… _(Pause) _There was a song she always used to play…how did it go? I think I remember…

_LINK plays SARIA's song. DARUNIA freezes. Eventually, the orchestra joins in._

**DARUNIA**

What…is that? _(Starts to dance) _Oh! Oh oh oh! Yeah! Come on! HOT! That's a hot beat!

_LINK stops playing and slowly backs away. The orchestra continues playing._

**DARUNIA**

_(Stops dancing, out of breath) _Oh yeah…I haven't heard music that good in ages! What's your name, kid?

**LINK**

I'm Link.

**DARUNIA**

Link! What an excellent name! Sorry for snapping at you before. You see, Ganondorf blocked the entrance to the cave where we keep all our rocks.

**LINK**

Rocks?

**DARUNIA**

Yes! High quality rocks too! Delicious! Anyway…we haven't eaten in a few days, so none of us have been in very good moods.

**LINK**

Is there any way I could help?

**DARUNIA**

I don't think so, little one. Strange noises have been coming out of that cave…I have a feeling Ganondorf placed some sort of beast in there.

**LINK**

Don't worry! I can handle it!

**DARUNIA**

Ha! Spoken like a true Goron…you are brave, little one. I will let you do this, and in return, I will grant you the Goron Ruby…but only if you succeed.

**LINK**

All right, it's a deal!

_THEY shake hands. Curtains close._

**Act 1: Scene 14**

_Set for outside Dodongo's Cavern. Curtains are closed. LINK, DARUNIA, and NAVI enter._

**DARUNIA**

Here is the entrance to the cave…as you can see, the rock is too big for any of us to move it.

**NAVI**

Hey! There's a little opening over here!

**LINK**

It's so small, though.

**NAVI**

But Link, so are you!

**LINK**

I am not!

**DARUNIA**

You would fit through that opening.

**LINK**

I guess so…but what would I be able to do from the inside?

**DARUNIA**

We grow our bomb flowers in there…one or two of those should do the trick. Just be careful with them.

**LINK**

All right. Well, here goes!

_LINK crawls through the hole, and NAVI follows. Curtains open to show inside of the Dodongo's Cavern. There are bomb flowers and oddly colored rocks. LINK and NAVI enter._

**NAVI**

Look! Grab one of those bomb things and blow that rock to smithereens so we can get out of here!

**LINK**

What was that?

_Cue music. GIANT KING DODONGO emerges. LINK and NAVI scramble away._

**LINK**

Navi, what is that thing?

**NAVI**

It's a Dodongo! A BIG one!

_G. K. DODONGO moves towards LINK, growling. It opens its mouth, and LINK grabs a bomb flower and hurls it in. IT chokes and stumbles towards the rock blocking the cave. Blackout, and then a large explosion. Curtains close. Reset for outside the cave, with the giant rock gone. DARUNIA and several other GORONS are onstage. LINK stumbles out, followed by NAVI. _

**DARUNIA**

_(Grabbing LINK) _You did it! _(Shakes HIM) _Now the Gorons are free to feast as they please!

_LINK is dazed from being shaken._

**LINK**

I…um…you're welcome…

**DARUNIA**

I never would have imagined someone as small as you would turn out to be such a big hero! I, Darunia, am extremely grateful! For this…I will make you my Sworn Brother!

**OTHER GORONS**

Brother! Brother!

**DARUNIA**

_(Pats LINK on the head, knocking him down) _And now that you are one of us, I can give you this!

_DARUNIA produces the Goron Ruby. LINK gets up to take it._

**DARUNIA**

This stone proves our brotherhood…and I would much rather see it in your hands than in Ganondorf's.

**LINK**

Thanks, Darunia!

**DARUNIA**

You may call me Big Brother.

**LINK**

Oh…well thanks, Big Brother!

**DARUNIA**

Before you go, there is one more thing I must give you…

**LINK**

What?

**DARUNIA**

A big, Goron hug!

_DARUNIA opens his arms. OTHER GORONS do the same. LINK looks terrified and runs offstage screaming. _

**NAVI**

Eeek! Wait for me!

_NAVI exits. Blackout._


	8. Act 1: Scene 15

**Act 1: Scene 15**

_Set for Zora's Domain. ZORAS and KING ZORA are onstage. KING ZORA is on throne center stage._

**KING ZORA**

Is there any sign of my daughter yet?

**ZORA 1**

Not yet, Your Highness. But we will find her soon.

**KING ZORA**

Very well…keep searching!

_LINK and NAVI enter._

**KING ZORA**

What? Who are you?

**LINK**

My name is Link, and this is Navi. We need to ask—

**KING ZORA**

I can't be bothered with your problems, now! I have my own!

**NAVI**

But we really need the Spiritual Stone of Water!

**KING ZORA**

You mean the Zora Sapphire? Oh dear…

**LINK**

What's wrong?

**ZORA 2**

The king's daughter, Princess Ruto, has the sapphire!

**KING ZORA**

And I'm afraid that Ruto is…not here.

**NAVI**

Well, where is she?

**ZORA 3**

She's been missing for hours!

**LINK**

Navi…do you think this has anything to do with that message in the bottle we found?

**NAVI**

Oh yeah. Wasn't it signed by someone named Ruto?

**KING ZORA**

What are you talking about? I demand that you show me!

_LINK takes out the message and gives it to KING ZORA._

**KING ZORA**

_(Reading) _"Please help me. I have been swallowed by Lord Jabu-Jabu. Signed Princess Ruto." Lord Jabu-Jabu? But why would he swallow my daughter? He has always been a kind and gentle spirit…

**ZORA 1**

But Your Highness, he has been acting very strange since Sir Ganondorf's visit…

**LINK**

What? Ganondorf came here, too?

**ZORA 2**

He demanded the Sacred Stone of Water, but we refused…

**ZORA 3**

Then he did something to Lord Jabu-Jabu.

**KING ZORA**

Enough! Which of you will go to Lord Jabu-Jabu and rescue my daughter?

**LINK**

I'll do it!

**KING ZORA**

Erm…anyone else?

_ZORAS are silent._

**KING ZORA**

All right, fine. Lord Jabu-Jabu lives back there…you must find a way to get my daughter out of him.

**LINK**

No problem! Come on, Navi!

**NAVI**

I don't see why you're so eager to make an ancient spirit puke…

_LINK and NAVI exit. Curtains close._


	9. Act 1: Scenes 16-17

**Act 1: Scene 16**

_Curtains are closed. Set for front of Lord Jabu-Jabu. LINK and NAVI enter._

**LINK**

Wow, is that him?

**NAVI**

Yup. The Zoras believe that Lord Jabu-Jabu is an ancient spirit, reincarnated in the likes of a giant fish.

**LINK**

I wonder how Ruto got herself swallowed…

**NAVI**

Me too. After all, he doesn't seem to move much.

_LINK and NAVI walk up to JABU-JABU. _

**LINK**

Are we sure he's alive? _(Tries to touch)_

**NAVI**

Link! Don't touch it!

**LINK**

Why not?

_JABU-JABU's nostrils start flaring._

**NAVI**

It's very disrespectful! I'm sure he's only sleeping…besides, Ganondorf probably made him sick, just like he did to the Great Deku Tree!

**LINK**

Navi…do you hear something?

_LINK and NAVI turn too late, and are sucked into JABU-JABU's mouth. Blackout. Curtains open to the inside of JABU-JABU. _

**NAVI**

Yuck…we're in a stomach, aren't we?

**LINK**

I guess we know how Ruto got swallowed. Maybe we'll find her in here…

**YOUNG RUTO**

_(Offstage) _Eeeeek!

_Y. RUTO runs onstage, chased by some MONSTERS. LINK comes to the rescue and kills them, then turns to RUTO. _

**LINK**

Are you Princess Ruto?

**RUTO**

_(Tersely) _Who are you?

**LINK**

I'm Link, and this is Navi. Your father sent us to find you. He's very worried about you.

**RUTO**

Hmph! Him? Worried? I'll believe that when I see it. And as for you, I don't need your help, thank you very much!

**LINK**

But…I got your message.

**RUTO**

What message?

**NAVI**

You sent a message in a bottle saying you needed help!

**RUTO**

I did no such thing! I have been coming inside Lord Jabu-Jabu since I was little…and I don't need anyone's help!

_RUTO turns and stalks off, only to fall through some sort of hole._

**LINK**

Oh no! Ruto!

_LINK goes after._

**NAVI**

Link, don't—! Oh, gross…

_NAVI follows. Curtains close._

**Act 1: Scene 17**

_A different part of JABU-JABU's belly. RUTO is sitting on the ground, pouting. LINK and NAVI enter._

**LINK**

There you are! Why'd you run off?

**RUTO**

You again? _(Stands up) _I told you to leave me alone! I know what I'm doing. Only…Lord Jabu-Jabu is strange today…

**LINK**

Please, Ruto, I just want to help you get out of here.

**RUTO**

Hmph! Fine…if you really insist, then I will give you the honor of carrying me!

**LINK**

Um…what?

**RUTO**

You heard me! That's the only way I'll go with you!

**LINK**

But I don't think I'm strong enough to carry you…

**RUTO**

Are you saying I'm heavy?! How inconsiderate!

**LINK**

No, that's not what I meant at all!

**NAVI**

Watch out!

_BARINADE enters. RUTO shrieks, and LINK tries to fight it off with his sword but is electrocuted._

**RUTO**

Try this!

_RUTO throws a boomerang at BARINADE and stuns it. LINK is able to strike it with his sword. BARINADE dies._

**RUTO**

…That was scary.

**LINK**

Are you all right?

**RUTO**

I'm fine…you're pretty brave, I guess.

**LINK**

Thanks! Come on, let's find the way out of her.

_LINK, NAVI, and RUTO exit. Curtains close._


	10. Act 1: Scenes 18-19

**Act 1: Scene 18**

_Outside JABU-JABU, who opens his mouth, and LINK, NAVI, and RUTO come out._

**RUTO**

Hey Link…you looked pretty cool in there. Cooler than I thought you would, anyway. I owe you one…

**LINK**

Well, since you mentioned it…I am looking for the Sacred Stone of Water.

**RUTO**

You mean the Zora Sapphire? Hm…that stone belonged to my mother. You could say it's like a Zora engagement ring. I guess I could give it to you!

**NAVI**

Erm, Link, I'm not sure if this is such a good—

**LINK**

All right! Thanks!

_RUTO pulls out the Spiritual Stone, giggling._

**RUTO**

Here you go! Take good care of it…and don't tell my father I gave it to you, all right?

**LINK**

Don't worry!

**RUTO**

Great! I'll see you around, then!

_RUTO exits._

**LINK**

Look Navi, now we have all three Spiritual Stones!

**NAVI**

You do know this means you're engaged, right?

**LINK**

What does "engaged" mean?

**NAVI**

…Never mind. Let's get these to Zelda.

_LINK and NAVI exit. Blackout._

**Act 1: Scene 19**

_A room in Hyrule Castle. There is a table with some maps spread out. The KING OF HYRULE is onstage, along with GANONDORF._

**KING**

It's been an honor working with you, Sir Ganondorf. I'm glad our people were able to make peace.

**GANONDORF**

As am I, My Lord.

**KING**

Just think…our alliance will bring a new age of prosperity to Hyrule, as well as to your people.

**GANONDORF**

Indeed…I will ride at dawn to inform the Gerudos of our agreement.

**KING**

Very good. Also, Sir Ganondorf…these past few months you have proved to be a loyal friend as well as an ally. I have enjoyed it.

**GANONDORF**

I have as well, My Lord.

_The KING turns his back to collect the papers on the table. GANONDORF draws his knife._

**KING**

_(Without turning) _I trust everything in the agreement was to your satisfaction?

**GANONDORF**

_(Slowly approaching) _Yes, My Lord. Although, there was one thing I wanted that I'm afraid we did not discuss.

**KING**

Oh? And what was that?

_The KING turns around, and GANONDORF stabs him in the chest._

**GANONDORF**

Your throne.

_GANONDORF removes his knife, and the KING falls to the ground, dead. GANONDORF laughs as he exits._


	11. Act 1: Scene 20

**Act 1: Scene 20**

_It is dark. Stage is set for Castle Town, where the people are in a panic. GERUDOS are chasing the TOWNSFOLK around with weapons and warning bells are ringing. Some HYLIAN SOLDIERS try to fight off the GERUDO. LINK and NAVI enter._

**LINK**

_(Grabbing someone) _What's going on?

**CITIZEN**

The king is dead, and the Gerudos are attacking—get out of here while you still can, kid!

_The CITIZEN runs offstage._

**LINK**

Oh no…Zelda!

_GERUDO 1 approaches LINK with a sword._

**GERUDO 1**

Well then, pipsqueak…what are you doing here? I'd spare you…but Lord Ganondorf said to leave no survivors.

_IMPA runs onstage._

**IMPA**

Stay away from him, you filthy traitor!

_IMPA kills GERUDO 1._

**LINK**

Thank you…

**IMPA**

It is not your time to die.

_There is a scream from offstage._

**IMPA, LINK**

Zelda!

_ZELDA runs onstage, and IMPA scoops her up._

**IMPA**

Come; there is no time to lose!

**ZELDA**

Impa, wait! Link!

_ZELDA hurls the Ocarina of Time at LINK. LINK catches it and watches HER go, as the GERUDOS chase everyone away. GANONDORF enters and sees LINK. LINK tries to back away, but GANONDORF approaches and easily lifts him into the air._

**GANONDORF**

I know you saw them, kid. Which way did they go? …No? Nothing? Do you think you're brave, kid? You think you're noble? Your courage means nothing. Soon, this entire world will be mine. I will catch the little princess and her ocarina will be mine, as well as all those precious stones—whether you try to save her or not.

**LINK**

Then why don't you go and find her yourself?

_GANONDORF throws LINK to the ground and storms off. LINK gets up._

**LINK**

Navi, we've got everything. Now what?

**NAVI**

Zelda must want us to keep the ocarina safe from Ganondorf…

**LINK**

Maybe…or she wanted me to do something with it. She told me about the door to the Sacred Realm…I have all the keys to it. I think I'm supposed to open that door.

**NAVI**

But Link—

**LINK**

I'm sure of it! I can…I can feel it, Navi. This is the only way to stop Ganondorf.

**NAVI**

If you're really sure, Link…the door is in the Temple of Time, up on that hill.

**LINK**

Then let's go, quick!

_LINK and NAVI exit. Curtains close._


	12. Act 1: Scene 21

**Act 1: Scene 21**

_Stage is set for the Temple of time. Half-blacks are closed. LINK and NAVI enter._

**LINK**

_(Approaching the tablet) _"He who holds the three Spiritual Stones shall place them here and play the Ocarina of Time to open the way to the Sacred Realm."

_LINK puts the Spiritual Stones on the tablet and takes out the ocarina._

**LINK**

But…what am I supposed to play?

**ZELDA**

_(Voice) _Link…

**LINK**

_(To NAVI) _Do you hear that?

**NAVI**

Hear what?

**ZELDA**

Link…if you're hearing me right now, then you've made it to the Temple of Time…the gate to the Sacred Realm stands before you. To open it, you must play the Song of Time.

_The Song of Time plays._

**LINK**

Navi, didn't you hear any of that?

**NAVI**

I didn't hear anything!

_LINK looks at the ocarina, then stands in front of the door and plays the Song of Time. Cue orchestra. A Triforce symbol above the door begins to glow, and lights go on bright. The door opens. Open half-blacks. The Master sword is set in its pedestal._

**NAVI**

Link…look!

_NAVI moves forward._

**LINK**

What is it?

**NAVI**

It's that legendary blade…the Master Sword!

_LINK moves towards it._

**LINK**

It's beautiful…

**NAVI**

They say that the sword repels all evil, and one day a great hero will wield it.

**LINK**

A hero? _(Hesitating) _Maybe I ought to stay away…after all, I'm just a kid. No hero could be as small as me…

**NAVI**

But Link, if Zelda really did want you to open this door, then…

**LINK**

You're right. I have to do it…for Zelda.

_LINK approaches the blade. Cue orchestra. HE pulls it out, and the lights go up bright then go dark. We hear GANONDORF's laugh, and the curtains close._

_End of Act 1._


	13. Act 2: Scene 1

**Act 2: Scene 1**

_The lights are dim, except near the top of the stage. ADULT LINK is onstage but the audience does not quite see him yet._

**A. LINK**

Ugh…where am I? Why does my head hurt…ow…

_Lights go up on RAURU._

**RAURU**

Arise, Link. The time has now come…

_Lights slowly brighten onstage. LINK is visible pushing himself up. Stage is set for the Chamber of Sages._

**LINK**

What…who are you?

**RAURU**

I am called Rauru, the Sage of Light. You are in the Chamber of Sages…the Master Sword transported you here when you drew it.

**LINK**

How long have I been unconscious?

**RAURU**

Do not be alarmed, but…look at yourself.

_LINK looks down, and at his hands._

**LINK**

Wait a second…I'm…!

**NAVI**

You're an adult, Link! I don't believe it!

**RAURU**

He who draws the Master Sword is destined to be the Hero of Time…but you were too young, so the sword sealed you inside this chamber for seven years until you were old enough.

**LINK**

Seven years? I've been asleep for seven whole years?

**RAURU**

Yes, unfortunate though that may be at this time…

**LINK**

Why is it unfortunate?

**RAURU**

The Master Sword was also the final gateway between our world and the Sacred Realm. Drawing the sword opened that gate, and thus Ganondorf was able to enter and obtain the Triforce.

**LINK**

Ganondorf has the Triforce?

**RAURU**

Not quite. When someone with an evil heart touches the Triforce, it splits into three pieces—one for power, one for courage, and one for wisdom. The power fragment remained in Ganondorf's hands. He has been searching these seven years for the other two pieces.

**LINK**

And…where are they?

**RAURU**

The Triforce of Courage has taken refuge within you, Link. And the Triforce of Wisdom…I believe Princess Zelda holds it.

**LINK**

Zelda! Is she all right?

**RAURU**

Ganondorf has not found her—she has hidden herself well. Now that you are of age, Link, it is your duty to find her before Ganondorf does. But that is not all you must do. _(Gestures around) _You may notice the size of this chamber, yet it is empty. That is because there are six Sages total. Recently Ganondorf has been sealing them away before I am able to call on them—leaving only me.

**LINK**

How did you get away?

**RAURU**

_(Chuckles) _Ganondorf was not able to reach me because my time on earth finished long ago.

**LINK**

You mean…you're dead?

**RAURU**

That is correct. But I still have the power to defeat Ganondorf, with the help of the others. You must free the other Sages and find Zelda, so that we may banish Ganondorf from this world forever. Link…do you accept this task?

**LINK**

I do.

**RAURU**

Then you must go…I will send you back to the real world. Just remember that seven years have passed. It is not the Hyrule you once knew.

_Lights brighten around LINK. _

**RAURU**

Farewell…and I pray we meet again soon.

_Lights go dark. Curtains close._


	14. Act 2: Scenes 2-3

**Act 2: Scene 2**

_Hyrule Castle Town, in ruins. Stage is dark, and there is mist. LINK and NAVI enter._

**LINK**

It's…it's completely ruined.

**NAVI**

I guess this is what Rauru meant when he said it wasn't the same Hyrule…everyone must have fled when Ganondorf took over.

**LINK**

Fled…or worse.

_Some STALFOS enter. LINK draws his sword._

**STALFOS 1**

Well, well, well…a survivor.

**STALFOS 2**

How strange. Most Hylians know better than to come here.

**STALFOS 3**

He thinks he can fight us off with that little sword!

**STALFOS 1**

He's about to be sorely disappointed.

_The STALFOS attack. LINK kills them all._

**LINK**

Let's get out of here, Navi.

_LINK and NAVI exit. STALFOS 2 gets up._

**STALFOS 2**

That sword…it can't be…

_STALFOS 2 exits in the opposite direction. Curtains close._

**Act 2: Scene 3**

_Curtains are closed. LINK and NAVI enter._

**LINK**

Rauru was right…Hyrule has changed. Everything is in ruins, dark clouds cover the sky…and Ganondorf's goons are all over the place.

**NAVI**

I wonder where Zelda is hiding.

**LINK**

I don't know, but I hope it's someplace good. _(Pause) _If seven years have really passed, then…she's an adult, just like me. She's probably changed…

_There is a scream from offstage._

**NAVI**

What was that—Link! Where are you going?

_LINK runs off. NAVI follows. The curtains open to a stable in Lon Lon Ranch. There are more shrieks from offstage, and INGO enters, dragging ADULT MALON. HER hands are tied. HE throws HER to the ground._

**A. MALON**

Ingo, please stop!

**INGO**

You no longer have authority here! You will address me as Master and nothing else!

**MALON**

Fine! Just don't hurt the animals!

**INGO**

I'd stop worrying about the animals and more about what I'll do with you if you don't start behaving!

_GERUDO 2 enters._

**GERUDO 2**

Master Ingo…it appears as though we may have a problem.

**INGO**

What is it?

**GERUDO 2**

The lock on the front gate has been busted open. We have an intruder.

**INGO**

One moment… _(To MALON) _I'll deal with you later.

**MALON**

No! Don't leave me here!

_INGO and GERUDO 2 exit. MALON begins to cry._

**MALON**

I miss Father…

_MALON continues to cry, and LINK runs onstage and stops at the stable door. NAVI is behind him._

**LINK**

Navi, do you hear that?

**NAVI**

It sounds like someone crying.

_LINK knocks on the stable door, and MALON gasps and lifts her head. _

**LINK**

Hello?

**MALON**

H-hello?

**LINK**

Are you okay? Do you need help?

**MALON**

Yes! Please help me!

**LINK**

Hold on. Stay back!

_LINK kicks the door open._

**LINK**

Hey! Malon!

**MALON**

H-how do you know my name?

_LINK goes to untie her._

**LINK**

Don't you remember me? We met seven years ago, at Hyrule Castle.

**MALON**

Oh, the fairy-boy! I remember!

**LINK**

Yeah…it's Link, though. Who did this to you?

**MALON**

Ingo…a long time ago he worked at this ranch, but when Ganondorf took over, he changed. He drove my father away and began taking orders from Ganondorf himself.

**LINK**

Why didn't you leave?

**MALON**

Don't you think I tried? Ingo forced me to stay here and work for him, because I'm the only one who can command the horses. He locks me in here whenever he catches me trying to escape…

**LINK**

_(Taking her hand) _Well, come on. I'll help you get out of here.

**MALON**

But what about the Gerudos? There are tons of them here now!

**LINK**

Don't worry.

**MALON**

You'll never fight them all off!

**LINK**

Just trust me.

_LINK, MALON, and NAVI exit. Curtains close._


	15. Act 2: Scenes 4-5

**Act 2: Scene 4**

_Outside at Lon Lon Ranch. INGO is onstage with several GERUDOS. _

**INGO**

I want the intruder caught and killed immediately! Lord Ganondorf must never find out about this!

**GERUDO 2**

Yes sir, Master Ingo.

_INGO leaves the stage, with a few GERUDOS. GERUDO 3 stays behind. LINK, MALON, and NAVI enter._

**LINK**

Malon, stay back.

_LINK sneaks up behind GERUDO 3 and tries to hit her over the head, but SHE turns. They begin fighting._

**MALON**

_(As THEY fight) _I had no idea the fairy-boy would grow into such a brave young man!

**NAVI**

Oh brother…

_LINK pins GERUDO 3 down._

**GERUDO 3**

Hey! I need help!

_LINK runs and grabs MALON._

**MALON**

Let's go!

_More GERUDOS run in from the other direction. LINK slashes at them with his sword, but there are too many. GERUDO 2 prepares to strike LINK from behind, but suddenly falls over to reveal that SHEIK is onstage. LINK sees HIM. _

**LINK**

Who—?

**SHEIK**

Just go!

_LINK, MALON, and NAVI run offstage. The curtains close, and THEY reappear in front of the curtains. Sounds of fighting can still be heard._

**NAVI**

Who was that?

**LINK**

I don't know…the voice was familiar though. Let's get out of this place while we still can…

_INGO enters._

**INGO**

Stop right there.

_LINK draws his sword, but INGO has one also._

**MALON**

You can't hold me prisoner here anymore, Ingo! Do you hear me? I quit!

**INGO**

Quiet, Malon! Believe me, you will be punished for this. Perhaps I'll give you to Ganondorf, and let him do with you what he pleases!

**MALON**

No!

**LINK**

Not if I have anything to say about it. _(Holds up sword) _I challenge you to a fight!

**INGO**

_(Laughs) _How amusing. Very well—and the winner takes Malon!

_LINK and INGO fight. It should not go on for very long—when LINK gets INGO's back to face MALON, she grabs a rake and hits him over the head with it._

**LINK**

Hey! Nice one, Malon!

**MALON**

Thanks!

**LINK**

Where will you go now?

**MALON**

Well…when my father was driven out, he fled to Kakariko Village…

**LINK**

Kakariko Village it is!

_LINK, NAVI, and MALON exit. Blackout._

**Act 2: Scene 5**

_A dark room. GANONDORF is onstage. Several MINIONS stand guard. INGO is brought onstage by several GERUDOS and pushed to his knees before GANONDORF._

**GANONDORF**

So. I hear you've suffered quite the humiliating failure, Ingo.

**INGO**

_(Sniveling) _P-please…it wasn't my fault…

**GANONDORF**

No? Then whose was it? I'm listening.

**INGO**

It was that boy! That wretched boy who came and took Malon away!

**GANONDORF**

Ingo. I was quite eager to add that girl to my…collection. This is a large disappointment. And I do not like to be disappointed.

**INGO**

I-I'm sorry, My Lord.

**GANONDORF**

What boy was this? What was his name?

**INGO**

I do not know.

**GANONDORF**

I see. In that case, Ingo, can you explain what use you still are to me?

**INGO**

I…I…

**GANONDORF**

Very well. Take him away.

_INGO protests, but the GERUDOS drag him offstage. STALFOS 2 enters and kneels before GANONDORF._

**STALFOS 2**

My Lord.

**GANONDORF**

You were successful?

**STALFOS 2**

No, My Lord. My comrades were destroyed…by a boy in the ruins of the castle town.

**GANONDORF**

A boy…interesting. Could it be the same…?

**STALFOS 2**

There is more…the boy wields the legendary blade.

**GANONDORF**

What? You mean…the Master Sword?

**STALFOS 2**

Yes, My Lord.

**GANONDORF**

Well then…the Hero of Time has finally arrived, has he? I shall be anxious to meet this boy in person. Listen—I want him hunted down, and when you find him, bring him straight to me.

_Blackout. Curtains close._


	16. Act 2: Scene 6

**Act 2: Scene 6**

_Kakariko Village. There are many TOWNSFOLK, but it is still very peaceful. TALON is onstage, speaking with ANJU and the ZELDA FANBOYS. LINK, MALON, and NAVI enter._

**MALON**

Father!

_MALON runs to TALON._

**TALON**

Malon! I thought I'd never see you again!

_THEY hug._

**MALON**

Link, thank you…thank you so much. I don't know how I can ever repay you.

**TALON**

But what happened to the ranch? And Ingo…?

**LINK**

I don't think you'll be hearing from him anymore.

**TALON**

And you are…?

**MALON**

Father, that's Link. He rescued me.

_TALON approaches LINK._

**TALON**

You are the one who brought my daughter back to me?

_TALON suddenly embraces LINK._

**TALON**

I am very grateful to you. As a reward…how'd you like to marry Malon?

_MALON giggles. LINK looks dumbstruck._

**LINK**

I—uh—

**TALON**

Ha ha! The look on your face! I'm only joking, of course.

**ANJU**

Wait…you saved Malon from Ganondorf's minions? All by yourself?

**LINK**

Well…

**ANJU**

Are you the one, then? The one who will finally stand up to Ganondorf?

**ZELDA FANBOY 1**

Are you going to put an end to all of this?

_All the TOWNSFOLK stare at LINK._

**LINK**

I…I can't promise anything. But…yes. That's what I'm trying to do.

**ANJU**

Then stay awhile. If you will be our savior…the least we can do is give you food and shelter.

**ZELDA FANBOY 2**

Sorry there isn't much…but we're glad to share it with you!

**LINK**

Thank you.

_The TOWNSFOLK leave. SHEIK appears on one of the rooftops and LINK starts to follow them._

**SHEIK**

You've quite a lot of people depending on you, Hero of Time. More than you realize.

_LINK looks up, and SHEIK jumps to the ground._

**LINK**

It's you!

**SHEIK**

I don't believe we were properly introduced. My name is Sheik.

**LINK**

I'm Link.

**SHEIK**

I know. _(Turns away from LINK) _I've waited seven years for you, after all.

**LINK**

For me? But why?

**SHEIK**

_(A pause, then SHEIK ignores the question)_ Link, tomorrow you must set out for Kokiri Forest. That is where the first Sage is kept.

**LINK**

_(Nostalgic) _…Kokiri Forest?

**SHEIK**

Something wrong?

**LINK**

No, it's just…that's my old home. Thank you, for your help. And thanks for stepping in at the ranch, too…

**SHEIK**

Yes. But you should be cautious…if Ganondorf learns your identity, it will not take long for him to find you.

_SHEIK starts to go._

**LINK**

Wait! …Who are you?

**SHEIK**

I told you, I am Sheik.

**LINK**

No, I mean…why are you doing this?

**SHEIK**

Do you know what a Sheikah is, Link?

**LINK**

No.

**SHEIK**

The Sheikah are a tribe devoted to protecting the royal family. There are very few of us left.

**LINK**

Does that mean…you know Zelda?

**SHEIK**

_(Turns away) _I…have met her, yes.

**LINK**

Do you know where she is?

**SHEIK**

Even the sky has ears nowadays…if I did know, I could not tell you without the risk of revealing her location to Ganondorf.

**LINK**

Oh…

**SHEIK**

But…do not worry. Wherever she is, I am sure she is safe.

_LINK looks up, and SHEIK quickly moves away._

**SHEIK**

I must go. We will meet again.

_SHEIK vanishes. _

**LINK**

That was…odd.

**NAVI**

Yeah. He's quite a character, isn't he?

**LINK**

He? You think it's a man?

**NAVI**

It seemed like the voice belonged to a man…I guess it's hard to tell, with his face covered.

**LINK**

Hm…

_LINK and NAVI exit. Curtains close._


	17. Act 2: Scene 7

**Act 2: Scene 7**

_Kokiri Forest; houses are overgrowing and run down, and it is abandoned. LINK and NAVI enter._

**LINK**

What…? Where is everyone?

**NAVI**

Link…I don't see a single Kokiri! What happened to them all?

**LINK**

Hello? Somebody? Anybody?

_Steps on a root, and a DEKU BABA springs up._

**LINK**

Whoa!

_HE kills it._

**LINK**

I've never seen one of those here before…is this Ganondorf's doing too?

**NAVI**

Maybe…or this could have happened because the Deku Tree died.

**LINK**

What do you mean?

**NAVI**

The Great Deku Tree protected to Kokiri by keeping evil out of this forest. When he died…

**LINK**

…Nothing was stopping the evil from coming in.

**NAVI**

Right.

**LINK**

Then it's not Ganondorf's fault…it's mine.

**NAVI**

Link, don't say that.

**LINK**

It's true. I couldn't save the Deku Tree, and he died. I hope the Kokiri are all right?

**MIDO**

_(Offstage) _Heeeelp!

_MIDO runs onstage, chased by some STALFOS. LINK kills the STALFOS._

**LINK**

Hey, are you all… _(Sees who it is) _…right?

**MIDO**

_(Swatting him away) _You're a grown-up! Get away from me!

**NAVI**

_(Whispering) _Isn't that…

**LINK**

It's Mido…the kid who used to pick on me all the time. It's strange to see him so…small. _(To MIDO) _Hey, uh…where are you going?

**MIDO**

Why do you want to know?

**LINK**

Because it's dangerous out here. I don't want you to get hurt.

**MIDO**

I don't care. I have to find someone. She went into the woods all by herself and never came out…

**LINK**

Who?

**MIDO**

Saria! And I'm going to rescue her! Then she'll have to like me!

**LINK**

Saria? Saria went into the woods?

**MIDO**

Why do you care?

**NAVI**

I guess he doesn't recognize you…

**MIDO**

Hey…why do you have a fairy with you? You're not a Kokiri!

**LINK**

What? Oh…she's a friend of mine. When you say Saria—er, I mean your friend went into the woods, you mean the Lost Woods, don't you?

**MIDO**

Yeah. What of it? …Wait! Don't even think about trying to save her! I'm going to do it!

_MIDO runs off._

**LINK**

Well, Mido hasn't changed a bit…I guess Kokiri really do remain children forever. I'm the only one who matured. That means Saria is still a child too…

**NAVI**

Link…why would Saria run off into the woods at a time like this?

**LINK**

I'm not sure. But luckily, I know just where she would've gone.

_LINK and NAVI exit._


	18. Act 2: Scenes 8-9

**Act 2: Scene 8**

_Stage set for the Sacred Grove. LINK and NAVI enter._

**LINK**

…She's not here.

_(Approaches tree stump) _

**LINK**

When we were kids we used to come here all the time and pretend we were on adventures…Saria would sit on that tree stump and play her ocarina, and when she did it really made everything a little brighter. The birds would chirp along and the trees would sway in the wind… _(Pause) _Then she'd stop and hand it to me and say "You try" but I was never as good as she was. Saria was the only Kokiri who ever made me feel like…like I fit in.

_SHEIK is now behind them._

**SHEIK**

The flow of time is always cruel…its speed is different for each person, but no one can change it.

**LINK**

Sheik?

_SHEIK approaches the stump._

**SHEIK**

A thing that doesn't change with time is a memory of younger days. Link…I am glad you came.

**LINK**

Did you think I wouldn't?

**SHEIK**

I wasn't sure. What reason do you have to trust me?

**LINK**

Why did you bring me here?

**SHEIK**

The Sage of Forest has been trapped here for some time. It is a girl I am sure you know.

**LINK**

Saria…

**SHEIK**

Here, in this Sacred Grove, there is a secret entrance to the Forest Temple. Your friend's spirit has been sealed away there.

_As SHEIK speaks, lights reveal a door behind the tree stump._

**LINK**

And what about you? Will you come with me?

**SHEIK**

…No. I must leave you.

_SHEIK starts to go._

**LINK**

Wait! Sheik!

**SHEIK**

_(Pausing) _Don't worry, Link. I'll see you again.

_SHEIK exits. LINK watches, then turns and enters the Forest Temple, with NAVI. Curtains close._

**Act 2: Scene 9**

_The Forest Temple depths. LINK and NAVI enter._

**NAVI**

This place gives me the chills, Link…there's a lot of evil energy here.

**LINK**

You can stay behind if you want to, Navi.

**NAVI**

No way! I promised the Great Deku Tree I'd look after you…so that's what I'm going to do!

**LINK**

All right…I don't think I want to be alone here anyway. You're a good friend, Navi.

**NAVI**

Thanks! You're not so bad yourself.

**SARIA**

_(Voice, echoing) _Help! Help me!

**LINK**

Saria?!

**SARIA**

Somebody please help!

**LINK**

_(Confused, because her voice is coming from all different directions) _Saria? Where are you?

**SARIA**

Please help me!

**NAVI**

I think it's coming from over there!

_NAVI and LINK run offstage. Curtains close—rearrange set pieces to look like a different part of the Forest Temple, but leave a bit empty space in the middle of the stage._


	19. Act 2: Scene 10

**Act 2: Scene 10**

_Curtains reopen. SARIA is crouched in the empty space in the middle of the stage, with her head covered._

**SARIA**

Anyone, please! Help me!

_LINK and NAVI run onstage._

**LINK**

Saria!

**NAVI**

Link, wait! I think it's a—

_LINK runs to SARIA and she vanishes, but there is the sound of the door slamming shut. We hear a laugh._

**GANONDORF**

You fool!

_GANONDORF appears._

**LINK**

Ganondorf!

**GANONDORF**

Not quite. You're looking at a mere copy of me, Hero of Time, which I control. You must be the kid trying to ruin my chance at absolute power. What was it that little fluff over there called you? Link?

**NAVI**

Hey!

**GANONDORF**

I must say, Link, you're not really living up to my expectations. After all, look how easily I was able to trap you! You may have grown, but inside you're still a child, aren't you?

**LINK**

If that's true, then why didn't you face me yourself instead of sending this ghost?

**GANONDORF**

Silence! Coming here was the last mistake you'll ever make, Hero of Time. Now, my phantom will finish you!

_GANONDORF draws a sword and for a moment he and LINK fight. Then HE ascends into the air where LINK cannot reach him. Lights flash over the stage to represent electricity and LINK falls to the ground. GANONDORF laughs._

**NAVI**

Don't worry, Link! I'll help you!

_NAVI runs offstage._

**LINK**

_(Getting up) _Navi! Where are you going? Navi!

_GANONDORF uses electricity again and hurts LINK. _

**GANONDORF**

This was too easy.

_NAVI reenters with a bow and quiver._

**NAVI**

Link! Catch!

_NAVI throws them and LINK catches them and shoots an arrow at GANONDORF. It hits him in the chest and he falls to the ground. LINK stabs him with the Master Sword. _

**LINK**

Not so tough now, are you?

**GANONDORF**

Don't get so cocky, Hero of Time…I know who you are. I know what you look like! We'll meet again…what a worthless creation this ghost was! I shall banish him to the gap between dimensions!

_GANONDORF vanishes. There is a light, and SARIA appears, falling to the ground. LINK is cautious this time._

**LINK**

_(Approaching her) _…Saria?

**SARIA**

…Link? Is that…really you? You're…you're…

_SARIA faints from exhaustion. LINK catches her, then lifts her and carries her offstage. NAVI follows. Curtains close._


	20. Act 2: Scenes 11-12

**Act 2: Scene 11**

_Curtains open. Stage is reset for the Sacred Grove. LINK comes out of the temple carrying SARIA, and NAVI follows. LINK sets SARIA down, and she opens her eyes._

**SARIA**

Link…I'm so glad I got to see you again…even if you are grown up now.

**LINK**

Saria, you're going to be all right. You're just tired.

**SARIA**

_(Sits up) _I know. But there are voices…they say that I am the Sage of Forest, and that I must go…Link…I guess I was different too.

**LINK**

I missed you, Saria.

**SARIA**

You did? Good…I was afraid you'd be too busy having real adventures, instead of the ones we used to make up…I thought you might forget about me.

**LINK**

I would never forget you, Saria. Not in a lifetime.

**SARIA**

It's nice to hear you say that…thank you, Link, for everything. Not only did you save me, but you banished the evil from the forest. Now the Kokiri can come out of hiding, and eventually, a new Deku Tree will grow. I think I finally understand who you truly are…

**LINK**

Saria, you're fading…

**SARIA**

It's time for me to go to the Chamber of Sages and wait…you have to do it, Link. Promise…you'll find the other Sages so we can end Ganondorf's reign of terror.

**LINK**

I will, Saria. I swear.

**SARIA**

Good bye, Link…I will always be…your friend…

_Blackout. Curtains close._

**Act 2: Scene 12**

_Stage set for Kakariko Village. LINK and NAVI enter. TALON is onstage._

**LINK**

Talon! What's going on? We saw a bunch of clouds over Death Mountain. It looked bad.

**TALON**

Something strange is happening over there…all those clouds appeared and it started storming like crazy.

**LINK**

Make sure no one goes near there for a good while, all right?

**TALON**

Can do…although I don't think you need to worry.

**NAVI**

Link, are we going up there?

**LINK**

That's right. Ganondorf must be up to something…I don't want anyone's home infected with evil like mine was.

**NAVI**

But what if Ganondorf is only trying to lure you there?

**LINK**

Fine. I'll take him on again if he wants me to. Let's go.

**NAVI**

But Link—

_LINK exits. NAVI follows. Curtains open to the Goron City, completely empty. LINK and NAVI enter._

**LINK**

Oh no…looks like Ganondorf was here…

_There is a noise in the shadows._

**NAVI**

Hey! Who's there?

**LINK**

_(Draws sword) _Show yourself!

_LINK moves towards the shadows, then GORO-LINK pushes past NAVI and tries to run, but LINK grabs him._

**GORO-LINK**

Let go! Let go of me!

**LINK**

Hey, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. What happened here?

**GORO-LINK**

You filthy scumbag! Do whatever you want! I won't give information to minions of Ganondorf!

**NAVI**

We're not Ganondorf's minions!

**LINK**

Not a chance. I'll let go of you if you promise not to run away…what's your name?

**GORO-LINK**

I am Link, named after the legendary hero! And I'm just as tough as he is!

**LINK**

Link? That's my name too.

**GORO-LINK**

What? Your name is Link? Then you must be the hero who saved the Gorons seven years ago!

**LINK**

_(Releases GORO-LINK) _What, you mean in Dodongo's Cavern? Sure, that was me.

**GORO-LINK**

It is an honor to meet you! My father talks about you all the time! You're amazing!

**LINK**

Your father?

**GORO-LINK**

He said you're his Sworn Brother!

**LINK**

Sworn Brother…that's familiar…is your father Darunia? …Darunia named his son after me?

**NAVI**

That's so cool!

**GORO-LINK**

I'm glad you're here! You're going to save the Gorons again, right?

**LINK**

Why? What happened to them?

**GORO-LINK**

Ganondorf trapped them all inside the volcano and left them to be eaten by the dragon, Volvagia! My father went to free them…but he never returned. I wanted to go and help, but…I'm scared. I'm not as brave as you…

**LINK**

Can you show me where your father went?

**GORO-LINK**

He went into the volcano! There's a secret entrance that way. Come on!

_LINK, GORO-LINK, and NAVI exit. Curtains close._


	21. Act 2: Scenes 13-14

**Act 2: Scene 13**

_Curtains open. Stage is set for the Death Mountain Crater. The entrance to the Fire Temple is upstage. LINK and NAVI enter with GORO-LINK._

**NAVI**

Wow, it's hot…

**GORO-LINK**

_(Clearly nervous) _The dragon's lair is just ahead…

**LINK**

I'll tell you what…do you know where the other Gorons are being imprisoned?

**GORO-LINK**

No…but I bet I can find them!

**LINK**

Then you try and free the others, and let me handle the dragon.

**GORO-LINK**

Thanks, Link! You're the best!

_GORO-LINK runs offstage._

**NAVI**

I can't believe Darunia really named his son after you! That must feel good, huh?

**LINK**

I'm not sure…I mean, they've been hailing me like some sort of hero. I don't deserve that. I was just a kid then, and I barely knew what I was doing. I didn't even understand what Darunia meant when he said we were Sworn Brothers. I had no idea how big of an honor that was.

**SHEIK**

It is quite an honor. The Gorons do not swear brotherhood to just anyone.

_LINK whips around._

**SHEIK**

A true friendship grows over time…a feeling in the heart that becomes stronger as the days pass. _(Approaches LINK) _The passion of friendship will soon blossom into a righteous power, and through it, you will know which way to go. Link…the power of the heart is strong. You are a hero. Wear the title proudly.

**LINK**

You're wrong, Sheik. I'm just…unlucky. I didn't ask to be thrown into all of this…I wasn't worthy of Darunia's friendship back then. I didn't return it.

**SHEIK**

Then return it now. _(Moves away) _Prove your loyalty to the Gorons by saving them from an awful fate…I believe in you, Link. I'll see you again.

**LINK**

Sheik! Don't leave!

_Runs after HIM, but SHEIK is obscured by a flash of light and vanishes._

**NAVI**

Boy…he's flighty.

**LINK**

Ugh…I'll get him next time…maybe then I can figure out who he really is.

_LINK and NAVI enter the Fire Temple. Curtains close._

**Act 2: Scene 14**

_Inside the Fire Temple. DARUNIA is onstage. LINK and NAVI enter._

**LINK**

Darunia?

**DARUNIA**

_(Turning) _Link? Is that…really you? You've grown!

**LINK**

I'm so glad you're all right…your son told me you were going to face the dragon.

**DARUNIA**

I am.

**LINK**

What? But you can't! It's a trick!

**DARUNIA**

Link, the Gorons are being threatened…I must do this to save them. The dragon is just past this room.

**LINK**

Darunia, don't! I'll go!

**DARUNIA**

Link, my brother, you haven't changed at all. No, this is something I must do…I know that I may die. But Link…as my Sworn Brother, I will ask you this: if in several minutes I do not return…will you defeat the dragon in my place?

**LINK**

…All right. I will.

**DARUNIA**

Thank you. Farewell, brother.

_DARUNIA exits._

**NAVI**

Link! Aren't you going to stop him?

**LINK**

What can I do? His mind is made up. Maybe he'll defeat it.

_Roaring sounds from offstage. VOLVAGIA suddenly bursts through the door. LINK draws the Master Sword and fights it off for a while. There is smoke onstage, and LINK eventually chops its head off. _

**LINK**

_(Coughing, peering through the smoke) _Darunia?

_DARUNIA stumbles onstage. LINK tries to help him._

**LINK**

Are you all right?

**DARUNIA**

_(Waving him away) _I'm fine…I'm hearing the strangest voice in my head…

**LINK**

The dragon is dead, Darunia. The Gorons can go free.

**DARUNIA**

I'm glad…thank you, brother. You were very young when we made that pact…you probably barely understood it!

**LINK**

Well, I…

**DARUNIA**

Never mind. You understand it now…that's all that matters. Ha! Who would have thought that I, Darunia, would turn out to be the Sage of Fire? It seems that I must leave now…

**LINK**

We'll meet again.

**DARUNIA**

Yes, to put that lousy Ganondorf in his place. So long, brother…

_DARUNIA vanishes._

**LINK**

It's kind of nice, actually…

**NAVI**

What is?

**LINK**

Feeling like I have a brother. Let's go…we've got three Sages left to rescue.

_LINK and NAVI exit. Curtains close._


	22. Act 2: Scenes 15-16

**Act 2: Scene 15**

_Curtains are closed. Set for a part of Kakariko Village, where ZELDA FANBOY 1 is talking to ANJU, GRANNY, and ZELDA FANBOY 2._

**ZELDA FANBOY 1**

…and all the Zoras were gone! Not a single one in sight!

**ANJU**

Ganondorf is at work again, I'm sure…

**GRANNY**

Those poor souls…

_LINK enters amidst the conversation with NAVI._

**LINK**

What's going on?

**ZELDA FANBOY 2**

He says he visited Zora's Domain…and it was completely frozen over.

**ZELDA FANBOY 1**

It was! And no Zoras anywhere…

**LINK**

Is that true?

**ANJU**

Link, will you go there?

**LINK**

I have to. Whatever Ganondorf is doing down there, I have to make sure he doesn't get away with it.

_LINK and NAVI exit. Blackout, and the curtains open to Zora's Domain, frozen. LINK and NAVI enter._

**NAVI**

Wow, that guy was right…it's totally frozen!

**LINK**

I hope nothing bad happened to the Zoras…

_Distant harp music plays._

**NAVI**

Hey…do you hear…music?

**LINK**

I think so. That's weird…it's kind of…pretty. We should follow it.

_LINK wanders offstage. NAVI follows. Curtains close._

**Act 2: Scene 16**

_Stage set for the Ice Cavern. There are lights sparkling and vapor. SHEIK is sitting onstage, playing the Serenade of Water on his harp. LINK enters very quietly and watches for a moment, then takes out the Ocarina of Time and joins in. The orchestra joins very softly and they finish the duet. SHEIK lowers the harp, without turning._

**SHEIK**

We meet again, Link. _(HE turns) _You play that instrument beautifully.

**LINK**

You too.

**SHEIK**

You're looking for the Zoras, aren't you? You wasted your time…this is all there is.

**LINK**

How did this happen?

**SHEIK**

An evil curse created this ice and sealed all the Zoras beneath it. I managed to rescue the Zora Princess, but she went to the Water Temple to try and stop the curse.

**LINK**

The Zora Princess…that's Ruto. She went to the Water Temple by herself? I guess she's changed too…

**SHEIK**

Time passes, people move…like a river's flow, it never ends. A childish mind will turn to noble ambition. _(Pauses) _Young love will become deep affection… _(Another long pause) _If you have enough courage, you'll go to Lake Hylia and follow Ruto into the temple.

**LINK**

Thank you, Sheik.

**SHEIK**

The clear water's surface reflects growth. Link…I'll see you again.

_SHEIK is quickly gone._

**NAVI**

He's gone…

**LINK**

Of course…but we don't have time to waste. Ruto needs our help. _(Pause) _I can't help thinking I'm forgetting something, though…

_LINK and NAVI exit. Curtains close._


	23. Act 2: Scenes 17-18

**Act 2: Scene 17**

_Set for the Water Temple. LINK and NAVI enter._

**LINK**

Navi…how long have we been in here again?

**NAVI**

Four hours.

**LINK**

And we've gotten nowhere. I hope Ruto's not as lost as we are. At least this room looks new…

_Lights dim._

**NAVI**

Link…it just got darker.

_There is a noise offstage._

**LINK**

What was that?

_Lights go up on DARK LINK. _

**LINK**

That…that looks…just like me…

_DARK LINK laughs, and a door slams shut behind THEM. DARK LINK draws his sword and lunges. LINK and DARK LINK fight. DARK LINK mirrors LINK. _

**LINK**

He copies my every move!

**NAVI**

There must be something you can do that he can't!

_LINK and DARK LINK resume fighting. LINK slashes at DARK LINK until he eventually catches DARK LINK off guard and kills him._

**LINK**

_(Shaken) _I just drove a sword through my own reflection…

**NAVI**

It was a trick by Ganondorf…just like in the Forest Temple.

**LINK**

Yeah…I guess.

_ADULT RUTO runs onstage, fighting off several TEKTITES._

**LINK**

R-Ruto?

**A. RUTO**

Ugh…filthy annoying bugs! _(SHE swings a sword at them)_

_LINK tries to help her but SHE defeats them on her own._

**LINK**

Ruto…is that you?

**RUTO**

_(Turning) _Hey…you look familiar. Wait, no—let me think…Oh! You're that boy I met inside Lord Jabu-Jabu!

**LINK**

It's Link.

**RUTO**

That's right, Link! You promised to marry me!

**LINK**

_(Startled) _I what?

**NAVI**

Oh yeah…I forgot to mention that…

**RUTO**

Look Link, I don't have time for romance now. I've got to break the curse on this temple…

**LINK**

No, I wasn't—anyhow, I want to break the curse too. I'll go with you.

**RUTO**

Hmph. Fine, if you insist…maybe on the way you can explain why you didn't so much as visit me for all these years!

_RUTO exits._

**LINK**

Errrm…

_LINK exits, followed by NAVI. Curtains close._

**Act 2: Scene 18**

_Another part of the Water Temple. LINK, RUTO, and NAVI enter._

**RUTO**

So you're looking for these Sages? I don't know anybody like that…all I know is Ganondorf cursed my people and sealed them under the ice. Even my father was trapped.

**LINK**

But Sheik saved you, isn't that right? I wonder why he chose to help you and not your father…

**RUTO**

Sheik? You must mean the nice young man who helped me escape…I'm not sure why he chose me. But he did, and so I'm going to make the most of it.

**LINK**

Wow…I guess you've really changed since I last saw you.

**RUTO**

So have you! _(Giggles) _You're much more handsome now!

**LINK**

_(Flustered) _Ha…thanks.

**RUTO**

The evil is strongest in this room…this must be where the core of the curse lies. If we can defeat that, the curse should break.

**LINK**

But I don't see anything…

_MORPHA appears behind THEM, and after a moment, they both turn. THEY both fight it with their swords—should not last for too long. When it is dead, lights go on brighter around RUTO._

**RUTO**

Huh? What's…going on?

**LINK**

You…you look like you're fading.

**NAVI**

Does that mean she's…?

**RUTO**

Hold on…I think I know what's happening…I was the one you were looking for all along, wasn't I? I'm the Sage of Water. But that means I have to go soon. _(Sighs) _It also means we can't get married…

**LINK**

Oh, um, right.

**RUTO**

But maybe it's for the best…after all, you're on a quest to find that Princess Zelda, aren't you?

**LINK**

Well…

**RUTO**

Ha! You can't hide anything from me! But that's fine. You're not really my type anyway.

**LINK**

I'll see you soon, Ruto.

**RUTO**

You had better!

_RUTO vanishes. LINK lets out a breath._

**NAVI**

That's a relief!

**LINK**

Why didn't you tell me that I agreed to marry her?

_THEY exit. Curtains close. _


	24. Act 2: Scene 19

**Act 2: Scene 19**

_Set for Kakariko Village, in flames. TOWNSPEOPLE run on and off stage, trying to escape. SHEIK enters._

**SHEIK**

_(To MALON) _What's going on?

**MALON**

It all happened so quickly—strange noises started coming from the well, and suddenly the village was in flames! If only Link were here!

**SHEIK**

_(With an eye roll) _Go on, get out. It's too late to save the village now.

_MALON runs offstage. SHEIK approaches the well. Rumbling noises echo from it. LINK enters. _

**LINK**

Sheik!

**SHEIK**

Link? No, stay back!

_Dark smoke bursts out of the well, and SHEIK is thrown to the ground. LINK runs to him, then peers into the well. Smoke billows out again, and BONGO-BONGO shoots out and around the stage. BONGO-BONGO attacks LINK. LINK is knocked unconscious, and BONGO-BONGO exits. SHEIK wakes up. The flames have begun to die down. _

**SHEIK**

Link…

_LINK starts to wake up._

**SHEIK**

_(Recoiling) _Looks like you're coming around…

**LINK**

What happened?

**SHEIK**

The spirit from the well…it was released.

**LINK**

A…spirit?

**SHEIK**

A while ago, one of my people sealed an evil spirit in this well…you know her. Impa trapped this beast while you were held in the Chamber of Sages.

**LINK**

Impa…I think she was the woman who looked after Zelda. She saved my life once.

**SHEIK**

I have not seen Impa since the day she sealed the beast…and now the creature has most likely gone to the Shadow Temple to spread its evil. I fear not only for Hyrule, but for Impa…

**LINK**

Why?

**SHEIK**

Impa is the Sage of Shadow. She went to the Shadow Temple to pray, but I fear something may have happened to her. If she is still there, Link…please help her.

**LINK**

But what about the village? And everyone…did they make it out?

**SHEIK**

Don't worry. I will make sure they are safe. The Shadow Temple is just past the graveyard…I do not think the fire spread there.

**LINK**

Sheik…you care about Impa, don't you?

**SHEIK**

_(Turning away) _We are old friends. I must leave you now.

**LINK**

Sheik…

_SHEIK starts to exit, and LINK runs to catch him, but there is a flash of light and SHEIK is gone._

**NAVI**

It sounded like you might have hit a nerve, Link.

**LINK**

Maybe…I'm sure I'll see him again. Let's find this Shadow Temple.

_LINK exits._

**NAVI**

"Shadow Temple"…I don't think I like the sound of that!

_NAVI exits. Curtains close._


	25. Act 2: Scene 20

**A/N**: Hello! I just wanted to give a big thank you to my lovely readers for supporting this story and to those of you who have been leaving me reviews! I especially want to thank VivaciousReader'sLove for being so awesome and constantly writing me so many nice reviews that always brighten my day. Love you guys! :)

This will be the last scene in Act 2. I will probably start posting Act 3 tomorrow.

* * *

**Act 2: Scene 20**

_Set for Shadow Temple—should look dark and scary onstage. Room should be relatively clear. LINK and NAVI enter._

**LINK**

Navi, are you all right?

**NAVI**

I'm fine…the evil is just so strong here…

**LINK**

I feel it too. I think the spirit is close.

_Smoke slowly fills the room. LINK and NAVI cough._

**NAVI**

Link…are you still here?

**LINK**

Yes…I can hardly see in all this…

_BONGO-BONGO enters, barely seen, and knocks LINK over, then throws NAVI clear to the side. LINK fights off BONGO-BONGO with his sword and finally uses his bow to shoot it before it charges again. Smoke clears, and LINK runs to NAVI. _

**LINK**

Navi? Navi, wake up!

**NAVI**

Hm…? Oh! I'm all right…look! Over there!

_IMPA appears. LINK stands._

**IMPA**

Hello again, Link. You've become quite the man since I last saw you.

**LINK**

Impa! So you were here!

**IMPA**

Ganondorf trapped me here months ago...but now I can join the other Sages when it is time to defeat him. Thank you.

**LINK**

Impa, wait! Before you go, please tell me…where is Zelda?

**IMPA**

She is safe, Link. I can assure you…but I cannot reveal her location to you. That is for her to do when the time is right.

**LINK**

But…if I don't know where she is…how will I know if she's still all right, or if she's been…

**IMPA**

Trust in her, Link. Just as she trusts in you…besides, she is closer than you may think.

**LINK**

What? Impa, don't go!

**IMPA**

Link, there is one Sage left. You must travel to the home of Ganondorf himself to find her…the Gerudo Desert. Be very cautious, Link.

_IMPA vanishes._

**NAVI**

Sorry, Link…

**LINK**

It's all right…she said Zelda was close. That's good.

**NAVI**

So…are we headed for Gerudo Desert?

**LINK**

If that's where the last Sage is, then we must be.

**NAVI**

The Gerudo Desert is where Ganondorf was born…we'll have to be extra careful.

**LINK**

Don't worry. If Ganondorf is there…I'm ready for him.

_Blackout._

_End of Act 2._


	26. Act 3: Scenes 1-2

**Act 3: Scene 1**

_Curtains are closed. Set for GANONDORF's lair. GANONDORF paces onstage. A few STALFOS stand guard. GERUDO 4 enters. _

**GANONDORF**

What news?

**GERUDO 4**

The Hero of Time is headed for the desert just as you predicted, My Lord.

**GANONDORF**

Good…the little runt has already ruined most of my hard work. When he gets to the desert, we will be ready.

**GERUDO 4**

My Lord, the Twinrova witches have news of Princess Zelda as well…

**GANONDORF**

Yes?

**GERUDO 4**

They claim to know where she is hiding. They promise you that they will have her within a few days.

**GANONDORF**

Those hags had better be right. I've waited too long to get my hands on that girl… _(Laughs) _And once I have both Link and Zelda…the entire Triforce will be mine.

_GANONDORF laughs. Blackout. Curtains open to the Gerudo Fortress. Orchestra plays the Gerudo Desert song. Many GERUDOS are patrolling about. LINK and NAVI enter and quickly duck behind a box or something._

**LINK**

Look how many of them there are…I don't suppose we'll be able to just walk through…

**NAVI**

No. The Gerudo are an all-woman tribe, apart from Ganondorf. They don't let other men into their camp.

**LINK**

Really? Then how do they…? You know…?

**NAVI**

What?

**LINK**

…Never mind. We'll just have to find some other way inside.

_Thoughtful, LINK takes out the bow, picks up a rock, then shoots at GERUDO 1. SHE shrieks, and a few others go to help her. LINK and NAVI sneak past them. Blackout, scene change to inside the fortress._

**Act 3: Scene 2**

_Inside the fortress. The room is seemingly empty. LINK enters with NAVI, very cautious. As they enter, GERUDO 2 drops in behind them. LINK whirls around and without a word, GERUDO 2 draws a sword. THEY fight. More GERUDOS enter from both sides. _

**NAVI**

Link, watch out!

_LINK turns and tries to fight them all off at once. More GERUDOS enter. Soon, LINK is completely surrounded. GERUDO 1 hits him over the head and knocks him out cold._

**GERUDO 1**

Get that fairy, too!

**NAVI**

Eeek!

_NAVI runs offstage, chased by several GERUDOS. Curtains close._


	27. Act 3: Scene 3

**Act 3: Scene 3**

_Curtains are closed. Set for a part of Hyrule Fields. SHEIK is onstage, sitting on a rock and strumming his harp, maybe the Requiem of Spirit. NAVI runs onstage._

**NAVI**

Sheik!

**SHEIK**

_(Turns) _Navi?

**NAVI**

_(Approaches HIM) _I'm so glad I found you! Link needs your help!

**SHEIK**

What? Navi, where is he? What happened?

**NAVI**

There's no time to explain! You have to come with me right now! Hurry!

_NAVI drags SHEIK offstage. Curtains open to the Gerudo Fortress again. There is a throne-like chair onstage, which NABOORU sits in looking bored. GANONDORF enters._

**GANONDORF**

I see you're hard at work as usual, Nabooru.

**NABOORU**

What are you doing here?

**GANONDORF**

Watch your tone. Remember, you are completely replaceable.

**NABOORU**

You can't replace something you don't own. And you don't own me.

**GANONDORF**

I might as well.

_Several GERUDOS enter._

**GERUDO 3**

My Lord, we have captured the Hero of Time, just as you asked.

**GANONDORF**

Then what are you waiting for? Bring him!

_The GERUDOS exit._

**NABOORU**

What, first you try to order me around and now you're ordering my people around too? What gives you the right?

**GANONDORF**

_(Menacing) _You'll learn to respect me soon enough, Nabooru. Once I have all three pieces of the Triforce, you won't be able to resist me.

**NABOORU**

You're disgusting.

_The GERUDOS reenter, this time dragging LINK. HIS hands are tied and he struggles to free himself. The GERUDOS throw HIM to the floor before GANONDORF._

**GANONDORF**

Ah, the Hero of Time. We meet at last.

**LINK**

Save it, will you?

**NABOORU**

This is the boy who's been giving you so much trouble? He doesn't look like much.

**GANONDORF**

Nabooru, this doesn't concern you. _(Grabs hold of LINK) _Onto business now…as soon as I extract the Triforce of Courage from this boy, we can be rid of him for good.

**LINK**

Good luck with that.

_GANONDORF grabs LINK's neck and lights glow. Nothing happens, and eventually GANONDORF releases LINK._

**GANONDORF**

You insolent…! How are you doing that?

**LINK**

_(Breathing heavily) _I'm not doing anything. The Triforce refuses to return to your blood-soaked hands.

_GANONDORF strikes LINK. _

**GANONDORF**

I have other ways to make you give up the Triforce, Link…with you as my prisoner, there will be no one to save your precious Zelda, will there?

**NABOORU**

_(Looking at LINK's scabbard) _What's this?

**GANONDORF**

_(Recoiling) _Why has that wretched thing not been destroyed?

**GERUDO 3**

I'm sorry, My Lord.

**NABOORU**

What? You're afraid of a little blade like this one?

**GANONDORF**

Remove him—and the sword.

_GERUDOS pull LINK to his feet, and suddenly there is a flash of light onstage. SHEIK appears and knocks several GERUDOS aside. LINK rips free and SHEIK grabs him and pulls him offstage._

**GANONDORF**

After them! Quickly!

_GERUDOS chase them. NABOORU follows, still holding the Master Sword. Curtains close. _


	28. Act 3: Scene 4

**Act 3: Scene 4**

_Set for somewhere outside the Gerudo Fortress. Curtains are closed. LINK, SHEIK, and NAVI run onstage._

**SHEIK**

We can catch our breath here.

**NAVI**

Link, are you all right?

**LINK**

I'm fine. Sheik…thank you. I owe you one.

**SHEIK**

You are welcome.

**NAVI**

Hey! What about me? I was the one who brought Sheik in the first place!

**LINK**

What would I do without you, Navi?

**SHEIK**

Hush…someone's coming.

_NABOORU enters. SHEIK points his knife._

**SHEIK**

Both of you, run. There will be more of them.

**NABOORU**

No, you're wrong. It's only me. _(Holds out Master Sword) _I thought you might want this, Hero of Time.

_LINK cautiously takes the sword._

**LINK**

I don't understand. Why are you returning this to me?

**NABOORU**

You met Ganondorf in there—can you blame me? I can't stand him. _(Flirty) _I like you a lot better.

**SHEIK**

_(Annoyed with NABOORU's last remark) _How do we know you're not a spy?

**NABOORU**

Put the knife away, will you? I should be the leader of this tribe, not Ganondorf. He thinks he can boss me around…someone ought to put him in his place. I mean, I've been stealing from him for the past six years, but that's just not enough, you know?

**NAVI**

I like her!

**LINK**

Sheik, I think we can trust her.

_SHEIK lowers his knife. Voices echo from offstage._

**NABOORU**

Listen, it's not safe here. I know a better place. Come on!

_NABOORU runs offstage. LINK, NAVI, and SHEIK start to follow._

**SHEIK**

_(To LINK) _Are you sure this is a good idea?

**LINK**

I guess we'll find out.

_They exit. Blackout._


	29. Act 3: Scene 5

**Act 3: Scene 5**

_Curtains open to the inside of the Spirit Temple. LINK, NAVI, SHEIK, and NABOORU enter._

**NABOORU**

You should be safe here for a while. I'm the only one who ever comes.

**LINK**

Good.

**SHEIK**

Something…something about this place isn't right.

**NAVI**

What do you mean?

**SHEIK**

I don't know…something seems off.

**NABOORU**

I'll go check outside.

_NABOORU exits._

**LINK**

So Sheik…you're going to stick around this time, right?

**SHEIK**

Hm…?

**LINK**

I think this is the longest we've seen you at one time.

**SHEIK**

Do you want me to leave?

**LINK**

No, of course not. It's just…it seemed like you were always in such a hurry to get away from us.

**SHEIK**

_(Turns away) _It isn't like that. I had business to attend to.

**LINK**

What business?

**SHEIK**

My own. Anyway, while we're here, we should focus on finding the Sage of Spirit.

_NABOORU reenters._

**NABOORU**

Coast is clear. So…fill me in. What's the plan?

_There is cackling from offstage. THEY look around._

**SHEIK**

I thought you said we'd be alone here.

**NABOORU**

I thought we would be!

_Cue sound effects. KOUME and KOTAKE enter in the air, on broomsitcks._

**KOTAKE**

What have we here, Koume?

**KOUME**

Looks like you were right about Nabooru after all, Kotake! She is a traitor!

**NABOORU**

You two!

**LINK**

You know them?

**NABOORU**

Unfortunately, I do. They're Ganondorf's spies.

**KOTAKE**

And the Hero of Time is here as well! What fun!

**KOUME**

But look here, Kotake!

_THEY circle SHEIK._

**KOTAKE**

This one is not who he says he is!

**KOUME**

We know your true identity!

_KOUME and KOTAKE laugh. SHEIK holds up a hand._

**SHEIK**

Be gone!

_There is a flash of light, and KOUME and KOTAKE flee. SHEIK falls to the ground._

**LINK**

Sheik!

**NABOORU**

Is he all right?

_LINK goes to SHEIK._

**NAVI**

Nabooru, who were those women?

**NABOORU**

They are known as the Twinrova witches. They were Ganondorf's surrogate mothers.

**NAVI**

Gross!

**LINK**

He's still breathing…I think he just exhausted himself.

**NABOORU**

I'll fetch some water.

**NAVI**

I'll come too!

_NAVI and NABOORU exit. LINK looks at SHEIK a moment, checks to make sure they are alone, then carefully starts to pull away SHEIK's face coverings. Note: LINK should also discreetly pull SHEIK's braid out but keep it hidden from the audience._

**NAVI**

_(Offstage) _Link! Come help us!

_LINK sets SHEIK down. (He did not get a good look at SHEIK's face)._

**LINK**

Coming!

_LINK exits. After a moment, SHEIK stirs and sits up. The audience sees HIS face and SHEIK's braid falls into view. The audience sees that SHEIK is actually a girl. SHE seems dazed. LINK reenters._

**LINK**

Hey Sheik, are you—

_SHEIK jolts and scrambles to her feet. LINK stops midsentence and they stare at each other._

**LINK**

_(Softly) _…Zelda?

_SHEIK, now revealed to be ADULT ZELDA, says nothing for a second and turns around._

**ZELDA**

I-I'm sorry. You weren't supposed to find out. Not until this was over.

_LINK moves towards her, in shock._

**LINK**

You…you were here with me this whole time? _(Approaching HER, reaching out to touch her shoulder) _Zelda…

_There is a rumble. Both turn and look around._

**ZELDA**

Oh no…

**LINK**

What is it?

**ZELDA**

We have to go! Come on!

_ZELDA grabs LINK's hand, and they run offstage. Curtains close._


	30. Act 3: Scene 6

**Act 3: Scene 6**

_Curtains open to a different part of the Spirit Temple. Lights are dim. LINK and ZELDA run onstage._

**ZELDA**

I must have only driven those witches away. They'll be back for us soon.

**LINK**

What do we do?

**ZELDA**

They know who I am. If we don't stop them, they'll take this news to Ganondorf…and if he finds out, it's all over…

_NAVI and NABOORU run onstage._

**NAVI**

Did you guys hear that—_(Sees ZELDA) _Sheik…?

**NABOORU**

Not to be rude or anything, but weren't you a man earlier?

**ZELDA**

I-I didn't want to deceive you all, but I had no choice…it's me, Zelda.

**NAVI**

What? Sheik was Zelda this whole time?

_Cue TWINROVA's laugh. THEY enter._

**KOUME**

That sounds like a confession to me!

**KOTAKE**

Ganondorf has been played for a fool by this girl…

**KOUME**

And Lord Ganondorf does not like to be made a fool!

_LINK places himself in front of ZELDA._

**LINK**

If you want her, you'll have to get through me!

**ZELDA**

Link!

**KOTAKE**

Isn't that adorable, Koume?

**KOUME**

It's too bad we'll have to kill him, Kotake!

**NABOORU**

Guess again!

_NABOORU throws her knife at THEM. THEY screech._

**KOTAKE**

You've been a very naughty girl, Nabooru!

**KOUME**

Let's teach her a lesson!

_KOUME and KOTAKE both point hands towards NABOORU. SHE is obscured in light and screams as she disappears. LINK, ZELDA, and NAVI look horrified._

**KOTAKE**

That girl is sorry she messed with us, isn't she Koume?

**KOUME**

We won't be hearing from her again, Kotake!

**LINK**

What happened? What have you done with her?

**KOTAKE**

The same we're going to do to you, Hero of Time! With my ice, I shall freeze your heart!

**KOUME**

And with my fire, I shall burn you to a crisp!

_Both draw hands back. LINK pushes ZELDA out of the line of fire. Orange and blue lights shoot towards LINK, and HE uses his shield. HE is knocked against the wall. ZELDA takes the Mirror Shield off the wall._

**ZELDA**

Here, Link! Use this!

_LINK catches the shield and deflects TWINROVA's magic. THEY shriek in pain and disappear. There is a light, and NABOORU reappears._

**NABOORU**

Huh…? What's going on?

**ZELDA**

I see…Nabooru was the Sage of Spirit.

**NABOORU**

Me? A Sage?

**LINK**

You're the last one. Now you can help us get rid of Ganondorf…forever.

**NABOORU**

I can, huh? I guess it all worked out then! Good luck, you two…see you on the flip side!

_NABOORU vanishes. NAVI runs up to ZELDA._

**NAVI**

Hey! I think you've got some explaining to do, Your Highness!

**LINK**

Navi!

**ZELDA**

No, Link, she's right…I lied to you and tricked you into thinking I was a Sheikah. _(Looks down) _I know you worried about me…I wanted to tell you who I was, but Impa warned me when I first became Sheik that if I fell out of character even once, Ganondorf would find me. I was afraid to reveal myself…I'm sorry.

**LINK**

Zelda, you don't have to apologize or explain anything to me. I'm just glad you're here now.

**ZELDA**

I spent all this time waiting for you…and watching you…helping you in every way I could…it wasn't long before I realized that I…I missed you, Link.

_LINK reaches for her, but before they touch, GANONDORF's laugh echoes. THEY jerk away._

**ZELDA**

That laugh…how did he…?!

**GANONDRF**

_(Voice) _What a shame that I must break up this touching reunion…Princess Zelda…I am impressed that you managed to avoid my pursuit for these seven long years. But it has been long enough!

_A crystal appears around ZELDA._

**LINK**

No!

_LINK draws his sword and tries to break ZELDA out, but the crystal begins rising._

**ZELDA**

Link!

**LINK**

No! Zelda!

_ZELDA vanishes._

**LINK**

Bring her back! Are you listening? Bring her back!

**GANONDORF**

_(Laughs) _Sorry, Link, but the girl is mine now! If you ever want to lay eyes on her again, you'll come to my castle…She'll be the last thing you see before your demise!

_GANONDORF's laugh fades away. _

**LINK**

_(Filled with rage) _No! …I found her…and she was taken away from me…again! Do you hear me, Ganondorf? I will rescue her! I will end this!

_Blackout. Curtains close._


	31. Act 3: Scene 7

**Act 3: Scene 7**

_The ruins of Castle Town. STALFOS prowl around. LINK enters with NAVI and quickly and angrily destroys them._

**NAVI**

Link, slow down! We can't go any further…look. The way to the castle is impassable.

**LINK**

There must be some way to get through. I have to get through!

_Stage around LINK and NAVI goes dark, and the lights go on around SARIA._

**SARIA**

That's what we're here for, Link.

**LINK**

Saria?

_Lights go up on DARUNIA. _

**DARUNIA**

Ganondorf's magic is no match for ours, brother!

_Lights go up on RUTO. _

**RUTO**

You've done so much for us, Link. Now it's our turn to help you.

_Lights go up on IMPA._

**IMPA**

Yes, Link…Princess Zelda has no one to count on but you now.

**LINK**

I know.

_Lights go up on NABOORU._

**NABOORU**

So what are you all waiting for? Let's get in there!

_Lights go up on RAURU._

**RAURU**

With the power of the Sages, I clear a path for the Hero of Time, so that he may fulfill his destiny!

_Lights, special effects happen, whatever. _

**LINK**

Thank you all, for believing in me. I won't let you down…and I won't let Zelda down either.

**SARIA**

You will have to face Ganondorf in battle, Link…you must strike him with the Master Sword. Only then will we be able to do our part. And…be careful.

**RUTO**

Good luck, Link!

_LINK nods, and exits, followed by NAVI. Blackout._


	32. Act 3: Scenes 8-9

**Act 3: Scene 8**

_Curtains are closed. There are the beginnings of a spiral staircase center stage. Orchestra plays GANONDORF's theme semi-softly. LINK enters with NAVI._

**LINK**

This is it. This is the final battle…this is what decides the fate of the entire world.

**NAVI**

Link, you can do it…for Zelda, right?

**LINK**

That's right, Navi. For Zelda.

**NAVI**

And…do it for me too!

**LINK**

Sure. You've been a good friend, Navi…I'm glad I've had you by my side this entire time. I want you to know that, in case this ends badly.

**NAVI**

Don't say that, Link! You'll crush him!

**LINK**

Let's hope so.

_THEY begin to ascend the stairs. Blackout, and the orchestra plays GANONDORF's theme louder and louder as the scene is changed._

**Act 3: Scene 9**

_The top of the tower. GANONDORF is onstage, back to the audience, playing the organ. ZELDA is still trapped inside the crystal above him. LINK enters, with NAVI. GANONDORF continues to play. LINK starts towards GANONDORF then the Triforce on his hand begins to glow. ZELDA's glows as well. GANONDORF stops playing._

**GANONDORF**

They're resonating…the Triforce wants to be whole once more…

**ZELDA**

Link…

_GANONDORF laughs, and still does not turn around._

**GANONDORF**

By all rights, I should hold the pieces of the Triforce…I was the one who entered the Sacred Realm and found it. But…I was only able to keep one fragment. The other two fled from me, and took refuge within the two of you…now, the Princess I can understand, but you, Link…why did it choose you? You are worth nothing.

_GANONDORF finally turns, holding up his hand with the glowing Triforce._

**GANONDORF**

These toys are too much for you! You will give them to me!

_Lights go on around HIS hand. NAVI recoils._

**NAVI**

Link…there's too much dark energy! He's holding me back!

_LINK draws his sword. HE and GANONDORF fight. Their swords lock._

**GANONDORF**

You should be thanking me, Link. After all, I was kind enough to let you see your precious Zelda one last time.

_They fight, then lock again._

**GANONDORF**

But don't worry, Link. Once you're dead, I'll make sure Princess Zelda is safe and sound…in my harem.

**LINK**

_(Growls) _You're sick!

_They continue to fight. GANONDORF gets the upper hand, and LINK struggles to match his strength._

**GANONDORF**

Good bye, Hero of Time.

**ZELDA**

No!

_ZELDA draws her arms close, and cracking sounds come from the crystal._

**GANONDORF**

Impossible…how is she doing that?

**LINK**

_(Regaining his strength) _This fight…isn't over!

_ZELDA breaks free and falls to the ground in a heap. NAVI runs to her._

**NAVI**

Zelda?

**ZELDA**

_(Standing) _Triforce of Wisdom…help us!

_HER hand glows, and she produces the Arrows of Light._

**NAVI**

What are those?

**ZELDA**

They're made from pure light…hopefully it will be enough…

**LINK**

Ganondorf…the Triforce left you because your heart was full of selfish greed and hatred…and because of that, the very thing you've sought all these years will destroy you!

_LINK breaks away and tosses his bow to ZELDA. She draws an arrow back, and the stage fills with light. GANONDORF yells in pain. The lights go back to normal. Rumbling sounds._

**ZELDA**

What?!

**GANONDORF**

_(Kneeling on the ground, exhausted) _If I must die…then I will bring you both with me!

**NAVI**

The tower's going to collapse!

_LINK takes ZELDA's hand, and LINK, NAVI, and ZELDA exit while GANONDORF laughs. Curtains close._


	33. Act 3: Scene 10

**Act 3: Scene 10**

_Outside the tower. LINK, ZELDA, and NAVI run out just before it collapses. THEY watch._

**ZELDA**

It's over…it's finally over…

**LINK**

That…that's it, then.

_LINK and ZELDA turn to each other._

**ZELDA**

You had me worried…I thought…

**LINK**

What? …That I wouldn't come? Zelda…I told you seven years ago, do you remember? I said I would do anything for you. And it's still true.

**ZELDA**

How can you say that when…when I've practically stolen your life away?

**LINK**

What do you mean?

**ZELDA**

If I hadn't asked you to find the Spiritual Stones all those years ago, none of this would have happened…but I was too paranoid. It's all my fault…seven years of your childhood are gone forever, and Hyrule is completely destroyed because of me.

**LINK**

Zelda—_(Puts a hand on her arm) _Don't say that. Don't say any of that ever again. It's true that seven years of my life have gone, but you didn't steal them from me. I gave them up for you.

_There is a noise from the wreckage. THEY look up._

**ZELDA**

…What was that?

**LINK**

Stay here.

**ZELDA**

But Link—

**LINK**

Don't worry. Just stay here.

_LINK approaches the ruins, followed by NAVI. All is quiet, then suddenly, GANONDORF bursts out, horribly deformed. The Triforce of Power glows, and HE becomes GANON. LINK draws the Master Sword, but GANON knocks him aside, sending the sword in the other direction. LINK lays on the ground motionless._

**ZELDA**

Link!

_GANON staggers towards LINK. ZELDA picks up the Master Sword and runs at HIM. _

**ZELDA**

Hey! Over here!

_GANON turns and looms over HER._

**ZELDA**

_(Shouting) _Look at yourself, Ganondorf! Look how your own hatred has poisoned you! Is this what you wanted? You're a fool!

_GANON roars and lashes out at ZELDA. NAVI shakes LINK._

**NAVI**

Link! Wake up! Wake up, Link!

**LINK**

What…? _(Gets up) _Zelda!

_ZELDA throws the Master Sword to LINK, who catches it. GANON turns again, and LINK plunges the Master Sword through GANON's forehead. ZELDA raises her arms._

**ZELDA**

Six Sages…now is the time!

_Stage goes dark. This must be a quick scene change!_


	34. Act 3: Scenes 11-12

**A/N: This will be the last update! Thanks to everyone who has been reading! You're the best!**

* * *

**Act 3: Scene 11**

_The Chamber of Sages. RAURU, SARIA, DARUNIA, RUTO, IMPA, and NABOORU are onstage. _

**RAURU**

Now, Sages! By the power within us, we seal Ganon's spirit in the Sacred Realm…forever!

_Brightly colored lights flash. The stage goes dark again, then lights come back around GANONDORF._

**GANONDORF**

No…this can't be happening…! Curse you! Curse all of you! I swear I will have my revenge…LINK! I'll be back! I will destroy every one of your descendants! This isn't over!

_Stage goes dark. Curtains close._

**Act 3: Scene 12**

_This scene change should also be quick. The stage is dark, but LINK and ZELDA stand on a platform facing each other. If possible, ZELDA should be wearing her royal garments._

**LINK**

What…where are we?

**ZELDA**

We're standing just outside the Sacred Realm, Link. The doors to it have been closed forever…with your help, the Sages were able to seal Ganondorf inside. Hopefully, he will never escape.

**LINK**

Then it really is over this time. We did it…so why do you seem so sad?

**ZELDA**

Because…there is something that…I have to do. You deserve your childhood back, Link…I had no right to take it from you. I'm sorry.

**LINK**

But Zelda, I told you it doesn't matter.

**ZELDA**

No, you're wrong. It does. Because not only did I make you give up your childhood, but also your home and your friends…things you can never get back if you stay here. Link, I could never forgive myself…I have to send you back.

**LINK**

Zelda…

**ZELDA**

Please, Link. Hyrule is ruined…but if you go back and prevent Ganondorf from entering the Sacred Realm, all this can be avoided, and you can make Hyrule into something great. Something that I always dreamed it would one day be…the Ocarina of Time, Link. I need you to give it back to me.

_Reluctant, LINK takes out the ocarina. HE looks at it, then at ZELDA._

**LINK**

Zelda, I…I… _(Pause) _…Do I even need to say it?

_THEY stare at each other, then LINK reaches for HER. LINK and ZELDA passionately kiss. There are tears running down ZELDA's cheeks. SHE puts her hand on the ocarina, and they break apart. ZELDA takes the ocarina, and plays Zelda's Lullaby. LINK starts to fade away._

**ZELDA**

_(Softly) _I love you…

_LINK vanishes, leaving ZELDA on the platform alone. Lights go on the stage below her to show YOUNG LINK standing in the Temple of Time, in front of the Master Sword. HE looks around, then slowly turns and walks away. Blackout. Curtains close._

**~THE END~**


End file.
